Zwarte Rozen
by Marie1993
Summary: Coreena Hyde, een achttienjarige Dreuzel, dacht te weten wie ze was. Allerlei gebeurtenissen en ontdekkingen wijzen er echter op dat ze een verborgen verleden heeft...
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk Eén **

De zon brandde genadeloos op me neer. Ik veegde mijn blonde haren uit mijn ogen en reikte achter in mijn rugzak naar een flesje water. Ondertussen deed ik mijn uiterste best de pijn in mijn voeten en benen te negeren en verder te stappen. Ik wist dat het niet ver meer was, maar door de brandende hitte leken mijn voeten opeens zo zwaar. Het was me nog nooit opgevallen hoe lang deze straat was.

Maar uiteindelijk zag ik dan in de verte het stadspark. De bomen zorgden voor enige schaduw en verlangend naar de koelte versnelde ik mijn pas. Na nog enkele minuten bereikte ik de ingang. Ik liep door de open poort, zocht een lommerrijk stukje gras op en plofte neer. Het flesje water dat ik nog steeds in mijn hand hield, dronk ik in een teug leeg.

Enigszins weer verfrist haalde ik mijn schrijfschrift uit mijn rugzak, sloeg het open en staarde naar de lege pagina's. Het park werkte meestal wel inspirerend en daarom was ik het huis ontvlucht en hierheen gekomen. Alleen had ik iets te laat beseft dat het de warmste dag sinds jaren was.

Zuchtend legde ik mijn schrift naast me neer, leunde achterover en sloot mijn ogen. Allerlei ideeën zwierven door mijn geest. Ik dacht aan het verhaal waarmee ik bezig was, maar zoals me zo vaak overkwam drongen andere ideeën zich aan me op. Ik glimlachte even bij de gedachte aan wat mijn vader zou zeggen als hij nog had geleefd. De liefde voor het schrijven had ik van hem geërfd. Hij had er zijn brood mee kunnen verdienen, en ik hoopte dat ik dat ooit ook zou kunnen. Mijn moeder mocht dan denken dan ik beter eerst studeerde, ik zou er alles aan doen om in de voetsporen van mijn vader te treden.

Ik kwam overeind en trok mijn schriftje naar me toe. Papier had me altijd meer aangesproken dan een scherm en een toetsenbord. Ik nam een pen en begon wat losse fragmenten op te schrijven. Later zou ik ze uitwerken en aaneenrijgen tot een verhaal, of dat was althans de bedoeling. Lang niet elk verhaal waaraan ik begon werd ook afgeschreven. Maar dit voelde als een goed verhaal.

Uren gingen voorbij, maar dat merkte ik niet, zoals steeds. Ik ging volledig op in het verhaal en besteedde amper aandacht aan mijn omgeving. Uiteindelijk kreeg ik honger en stond recht. Ik stopte mijn schrift weer weg en liep naar de uitgang van het park.

Er klonk een oorverdovende knal. Geschrokken keek ik om me heen, het park leek verder verlaten. Er was niets dat de oorzaak kon zijn van de plotselinge ontploffing. Maar toen zag ik een kalende bruinharige man bedeesd om zich heen kijken. Hij droeg een lang zwart gewaad en knipperde verwoed met zijn ogen. De vreemdeling keek mijn kant op en verbleekte bij het zien van mijn ontstelde gezicht. De gedachten in mijn hoofd raasden alle kanten op. Hoe kwam die man hier zo plotseling, schoot het door mijn hoofd. Ik was ervan overtuigd dat hij er enkele seconden geleden nog niet geweest was.

De man knikte zichzelf even toe en liep op me af. Onwillekeurig voelde ik een tinteling van angst langs mijn ruggengraat omhoog kruipen. _Wat wilde hij van mij?_

'Goedenavond,' sprak hij beleefd. 'Schrok u ook zo van die knal?'

Ik keek hem wezenloos aan. 'Ja, ik… dacht dat er iets ontplofte,' bracht ik uiteindelijk uit.

'Het was waarschijnlijk niets,' verzekerde hij me glimlachend. Hij leek ergens ontzettend opgelucht over, alsof hij had gevreesd dat ik iets ontdekt had. Maar wat, vroeg ik me af.

'Nou, ik ga er maar eens vandoor,' zei hij vriendelijk. 'Nog een fijne avond.'

'Voor u ook,' mompelde ik onbeholpen. Ik keek de man na terwijl hij met ferme passen het park uitliep. Zijn zwarte gewaad wapperde achter hem aan.

Een uurtje later was ik weer thuis. Vermoeid haalde ik de sleutel uit mijn zak en draaide de houten voordeur van het slot. Met een zucht van opluchting betrad ik de koelte van het huis.

'Mama?' riep ik. 'Ik ben thuis!'

Ergens op de eerste verdieping hoorde ik haar rondlopen. Ik kloste de trap op en liep regelrecht naar mijn slaapkamer. Mijn rugzak gooide ik achteloos op de grond alvorens op het bed neer te ploffen.

Mijn ogen vielen dicht en algauw lag ik onrustig te slapen. De vreemdeling van in het park passeerde enkele keren voor mijn geestesoog en steeds verdween hij met een luide knal.

'Coreena! Kom je nu eindelijk naar beneden? Ik sta hier al tien minuten op je deur te kloppen.'

Ik schrok wakker van mijn moeders stem. Ik draaide me nog even om op mijn zij, zuchtte eens diep en stond uiteindelijk op. Een snelle blik op de klok vertelde me dat het al na zevenen was, Ik had dus bijna twee uur lang geslapen.

'Hoi,' zei ik afwezig toen ik beneden was en recht tegenover mijn moeder plaatsnam aan onze kleine keukentafel. Ik schepte wat eten op mijn bord en keek verstrooid op toen ik merkte dat ik de vraag had gemist die me zojuist gesteld was. 'Sorry?' zei ik.

'Ik vroeg of je veel geschreven hebt,' zei ze ongeduldig en ze kon haar afkeurende blik niet volledig verbergen. Haar blauwe ogen keken me aan en zoals wel vaker kreeg ik het gevoel dat ze dwars door me heen kon kijken.

'Ja, best wel. Ik kreeg heel wat leuke ideeën.'

'Aha. Dat is fijn voor je,' zei ze neutraal.

Ik knikte. 'Maar net toen ik vertrok, gebeurde er iets raar,' zei ik, in de hoop een onderwerp aan te snijden dat haar wel interesseerde. 'Opeens klonk er een luide knal en kwam er een wildvreemde man naar me toe.' Mijn moeders gezicht verbleekte en ze wrong haar handen in elkaar.

'Hoe bedoel je?' fluisterde ze gespannen. Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Waarom reageerde ze zo angstig en nerveus, dacht ik verward. Ik vertelde haar het hele verhaal en keek haar verwachtingsvol aan. Ze bleef enkele ogenblikken zwijgend voor zich uit staren.

'Ja… vreemd,' hoorde ik haar zeggen. 'Heel vreemd.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dank je wel voor het reviewen, Jade Lammourgy! Dat werkt erg motiverend =)

**Hoofdstuk Twee**

Die nacht sliep ik slecht. Ik werd ontzettend vaak wakker en uiteindelijk besloot ik dat in bed blijven liggen niets zou oplossen. Geeuwend stond ik op, sloeg mijn warme ochtendjas om me heen en liep stilletjes de trap af. De houten treden leken extra luid te kraken in de nachtelijke stilte.

Onwillekeurig slaakte ik een gesmoord kreetje toen mijn blote voeten contact maakten met de koude tegelvloer in de hal en op het moment dat ik de deur naar de zitkamer wilde openen, hoorde ik stemmen.

'… geen valse geruchten zijn?' hoorde ik mijn moeder ongerust vragen.

'Dan zou ik niet gekomen zijn. Het is serieus, deze keer,' antwoordde een man. Ik kon zijn stem niet meteen plaatsen, maar ik had het eigenaardige gevoel dat ik hem al eens eerder gehoord had.

'Ik weet het,' zuchtte ze vermoeid. 'Ik had het alleen niet verwacht… Na al die jaren dacht ik dat we veilig waren. Je kan je wel indenken hoe geschokt ik was toen je zo opeens weer opdook.'

Er viel even een stilte en dat gaf mij de gelegenheid om na te denken over wat ik gehoord had. Veel wijzer werd ik echter niet, want Ik had geen flauw idee waar ze het over hadden. Toch besefte ik intuïtief dat er dingen zouden gaan veranderen.

'Het zou het verstandigst zijn als je verdwijnt. Zo snel mogelijk. Ik weet niet wanneer ze hierheen komen, maar nu ze weten waar je bent, is het hier niet meer veilig,' hoorde ik de onbekende zeggen.

'Ja… Je hebt gelijk. Ze zullen ons vinden.'

'Klopt,' zei de man krachtig. 'Je moet vluchten.'

'Ik weet het.'

'En het meisje weet nog steeds niet – '

'Nee, dat hoeft ook niet,' antwoordde mijn moeder pinnig.

Alweer viel er een stilte. Ik vroeg me af of ze mij bedoelden als ze het over 'het meisje' hadden. Dat kon haast niet anders, maar wat hield dat in? Welke geheimen hield mijn moeder voor me verborgen? Ik spande me in om nog beter te luisteren.

'Goed dan. Het is jouw leven.'

'Inderdaad.'

'Ik moet maar eens gaan,' zei de man vermoeid.

'Houd me wel op de hoogte van eventuele nieuwe ontwikkelingen. We blijven hier nog zeker twee dagen,' zei mijn moeder neutraal.

'Goed,' herhaalde de man. Ik hoorde zijn stoel over de grond schrapen en realiseerde me plots dat hij over enkele seconden de deur zou openen en mij zou zien staan in de koude en donkere hal. Zo geruisloos mogelijk sloop ik de trap weer op, glipte mijn kamer binnen en sloot de deur achter mij. Net op dat moment werd er een verdieping lager ook een deur gesloten.

Ik bleef minutenlang doodstil zitten op mijn bed. Een deel van mij wilde naar benden lopen en mijn moeder om uitleg vragen, maar een ander deel – het meest rationele, allicht – vertelde me dat dat niet verstandig was. Ook besefte ik dat ze me nooit de waarheid zou vertellen.

Ik lag nog uren wakker, maar toch hoorde ik mijn moeder niet meer naar boven komen.

De volgende ochtend werd ik pas laat wakker en het was dus niet verwonderlijk dat mijn moeder al naar het werk vertrokken was toen ik gedoucht en aangekleed beneden verscheen. Ik wierp een snelle blik op de klok die op een keukenkastje stond en constateerde dat het al na elven was.

Ik liep naar de koelkast, haalde er een literfles water uit en schonk een groot glas in. Gedachteloos goot ik de koude vloeistof naar binnen in een poging wat wakkerder te worden.

Mijn gedachten dwaalden echter opnieuw af naar het gesprek dat ik gisteren gehoord had. Een gesprek dat ik helemaal niet had mogen horen, besefte ik maar al te goed. Maar nu ik die onthullingen opgevangen had, was ik niet plan dat zomaar te negeren. Mijn moeder mocht dan vastbesloten zijn mij niet in vertrouwen te nemen, er waren altijd andere – zij het wat minder onschuldige – manieren om de waarheid te achterhalen.

Met een steek van opwinding, gemengd met een vaag gevoel van angst en een klein beetje schuldgevoel liep ik de trap op, naar mijn moeders kamer. Ik was er immers van overtuigd dat, als ze iets voor me verborgen hield, er ergens een bewijs moest zijn. Het probleem was alleen dat ik geen flauw idee had naar wát ik moest zoeken.

Het bureau in de hoek leek mij de meest geschikte plaats om mijn zoektocht aan te vangen. Ik liep er naartoe, mijn gevoelens van onbehagen negerend, en opende de eerste lade. Die bevatte mappen vol schetsen en aantekeningen van mijn moeders ontwerpen. Ook de volgende lade getuigde van haar baan als architecte. De derde en tevens voorlaatste lade was bijna leeg, afgezien van een oude kartonnen doos en enkele losse papieren. Ik las ze snel door, maar kon er niet echt wijzer uit worden. Het leek om de aankoop van het huis te gaan en omdat dat mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet echt aanwakkerde, nam ik de doos uit de lade. Snel haalde ik het deksel eraf en onthulde de inhoud. Die was enigszins ongewoon. Onderaan lag een velletje vergeeld perkament en verder bevatte de doos een klein houten kistje en twee ronde, inktzwarte stenen.

Ik nam een van de stenen in mijn hand en er trok een heel vreemd gevoel door me heen. De steen straalde een kracht uit die mij zowel fascineerde als beangstigde. Ik legde hem voorzichtig terug en nam de andere in mijn hand. Deze keer voelde ik niets. De zwarte steen lag koel in mijn handpalm.

Verbijsterd door deze vreemde ontdekking bleef ik een paar seconden wezenloos voor me uit staren, maar toen legde ik ook de tweede steen terug en pakte het velletje perkament.

_Liefste Rosalie, 21/4/1998_

_Het spijt me dat ik niet bij je kan zijn. Geloof me, ik zou niets liever willen, maar er wordt ons niet toegestaan naar huis te keren nu het beslissende gevecht eraan komt. Ik hoop dat we elkaar weldra weer zullen zien. Dan kan je me alles vertellen over onze dochter, die ik nog maar een keer kon zien._

_Beloof me dat je haar en jezelf niet in gevaar brengt, want dat zou ik niet overleven._

_Ik mag je eigenlijk niet schrijven, maar ik kon het niet verdragen je geen teken van leven te geven. Met heel mijn hart hoop ik dan ook dat deze brief je bereikt._

_Houd de moed erin, liefste._

_Jonathan._


	3. Chapter 3

Dank je wel aan de onbekende bezoeker voor de leuke review ^^

**Hoofdstuk Drie**

Minutenlang staarde ik naar de letters op het perkament. Ik was me er niet langer van bewust dat ik in mijn moeders kamer stond, noch dat ik iets las wat overduidelijk privé was. De enige gedachte die zich aan me opdrong was: wat betekende dit in vredesnaam?

Ik had geen flauw idee wie Rosalie of Jonathan was. Hoe erg ik mijn hersenen ook pijnigde, ik kon me niet herinneren hun namen al eerder gehoord te hebben. Wat echter nog veel verwarrender was, was het feit dat mijn moeder in het bezit was van die brief. Het moest een reden hebben, anders had ze hem niet al die jaren bewaard in een doos.

Opeens schrok ik op uit mijn gedachten. Door de vreemde brief was ik bijna vergeten dat er ook nog iets anders in de doos zat. Ik legde het stukje perkament voorzichtig op mijn moeders bureau en nam het rechthoekige kistje in mijn hand.

Met hernieuwde nieuwsgierigheid opende ik het en onthulde de inhoud. Er lag enkel een houten stokje in. Het was mooi doormidden gebroken en aan de beschadigde uiteinden plakte een kleverige, donkerrode vloeistof die ik niet kon thuisbrengen. Uiterst behoedzaam nam ik beide helften in mijn hand, maar er gebeurde niets. Al wist ik eigenlijk niet of ik dat dan verwacht had.

Hoe langer ik over dit alles nadacht, hoe minder logisch de hele situatie leek. Wel besefte ik dat mijn moeder zo te zien heel wat geheimen had en de aandrang om haar daarmee te confronteren werd steeds sterker. Het zou voor haar toch onmogelijk zijn om alles te ontkennen, dacht ik vertwijfeld.

Ik besloot even het huis uit te gaan. Wat frisse lucht zou me zeker goed doen en hopelijk zou het tevens wat duidelijkheid scheppen in mijn verwarde gedachten.

Ik legde alles zorgvuldig terug op zijn oorspronkelijke plaats en liep de kamer uit. Beneden nam ik mijn rugzak en een appel voor onderweg en vertrok. Even overwoog ik een vriendin op te bellen, maar dat idee verwierp ik algauw. Ik had er nu absoluut geen behoefte aan om mensen om me heen te hebben. Zoals zo vaak verkoos in eenzaamheid boven het gezelschap van anderen.

De straten waren nagenoeg verlaten. Volwassenen waren aan het werk en kinderen benutten ongetwijfeld de laatste weken vakantie om vrolijk en onbezorgd van de zon te genieten.

In gedachten verzonken liet ik de grootste straten achter me en liep haast onbewust richting het bos aan de rand van de stad. Het was een van mijn meest geliefde plaatsen om te schrijven of gewoon te wandelen, maar deze keer konden de vertrouwde bomen me bitter weinig rust bieden.

Na een halfuurtje lopen was ik zo ver in het bos doorgedrongen dat ik slechts af en toe een blik kon opvangen van de helderblauwe hemel boven me. Ik kende de weg en maakte me daar geen zorgen over. In tegendeel, op zo'n warme dag als vandaag was het een opluchting om in de beschutting van de bomen te kunnen wandelen.

Ik bereikte een open plek en wilde naar het eenzame bankje stappen om enkele minuten te gaan zitten en mijn appel op te eten. Toen merkte ik echter dat ik niet alleen was.

Het meisje leek in gedachten verzonken en zat op het bankje waarop ik al ontelbare keren gezeten had. Ik wilde doorwandelen, maar ze keek op en zag me staan. Even gleed er een geschrokken uitdrukking over haar gezicht – waarschijnlijk had ze ook gedacht alleen te zijn – maar een moment later glimlachte ze vriendelijk. Ze stond op en liep naar me toe.

'Je hoeft voor mij niet weg te gaan,' zei ik, op het moment dat ze binnen gehoorsafstand was.

'Ik wilde toch net verder wandelen,' antwoordde ze. 'Kom je hier vaak? Ik zie hier bijna nooit iemand.'

'Eigenlijk wel,' zei ik. 'Meestal als ik wil schrijven.'

Het meisje keek verrast. Ze stopte een pluk van haar verwaaide, rode haar achter haar oor en richtte haar bruine ogen toen op mij. 'Ben je schrijfster?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

Ik glimlachte flauwtjes. 'Dat hoop ik ooit te zijn.'

'Ik hoop dat het je lukt,' sprak ze vriendelijk. 'Ik kan het absoluut niet. Schrijven,' voegde ze eraan toe, bij het zien van mijn vragende blik.

'Oh,' stamelde ik een beetje onzeker. Ik was het niet gewend om met wildvreemden een gesprek aan te knopen, en al zeker niet op het moment dat er zo'n chaos heerste in mijn gedachten.

'Ik zou niet zonder kunnen,' zei ik uiteindelijk waarheidsgetrouw. Zonder het te beseffen wandelden we gezamenlijk verder en ik realiseerde me verbaasd dat haar gezelschap me niet stoorde.

We liepen een tijdje verder in stilte en de gedachten die even naar de achtergrond waren gedrongen, namen weer bezit van me. De vreemdeling die mijn moeder kwam waarschuwen, de geheimzinnige inhoud van de doos en dan die man in het park, die zo plotseling verschenen was. Er moest een verband zijn, daar was ik van overtuigd. Ik had nooit in toeval geloofd.

Opeens besefte ik dat het meisje me een vraag had gesteld. Ik keek haar verontschuldigend aan en mompelde een excuus.

'Woon je hier in de buurt?' herhaalde ze haar vraag geduldig.

'Ja,' zei ik. 'Hier in Wakefield. En jij?'

'Een heel eind hiervandaan. Ik kom een vriendin bezoeken. Ze woont in het dorpje aan de andere kant van het bos en ik wilde eerst nog een wandeling maken.'

'Ochtendwater, bedoel je?'

Ze knikte en we hervatten onze stilte. Af en toe bleef mijn voet achter een boomwortel steken en net op het moment dat ik dacht dat de grond wat begaanbaarder werd, struikelde ik en verloor mijn evenwicht. Als in een reflex strekte ik mijn hand uit en greep de mouw van mijn reisgenote. Ook zij verloor haar evenwicht en beiden belandden we op de grond.

'Sorry!' zei ik snel en ik krabbelde overeind. Ik bood haar mijn hand aan om haar overeind te helpen, maar mijn blik viel op iets wat ze snel weer in haar broekzak probeerde te stoppen.

Een dun en langwerpig houten stokje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk Vier**

'Wat heb je daar?' vroeg ik ademloos en ik streek mijn lichte haren uit mijn gezicht.

'Oh, dat,' zei ze, in een poging luchtig te klinken. 'Niets bijzonders…'

Ik keek haar doordringend aan. 'Mag ik het eens zien dan?'

'Natuurlijk,' zei ze gemaakt nonchalant. 'Het stelt echt niets voor.' Ze pakte het weer uit haar broekzak en hield het uitnodigend voor zich uit.

Ik nam het aan en bestudeerde het aandachtig. Het leek inderdaad een doodgewoon houten stokje te zijn, net als het doormidden gebroken exemplaar dat ik enkele uren eerder in mijn moeders bureaulade had gevonden.

'Waarom houd je het dan bij?' vroeg ik verward en mijn gedachten vlogen alle kanten uit.

'Ik zag het toevallig liggen en – '

Ze snakte naar adem en werd lijkbleek. Haar bruine ogen werden groot en staarden naar iets achter me. Ik draaide me om en moest moeite doen niet flauw te vallen. Midden in de lucht _liep_ een zilveren haas. Hij richtte zijn lichtgevende ogen op het meisje naast me en begon te spreken, met de zachte stem van een vrouw: 'Lily, is alles in orde? Ik maak me een beetje zorgen. Je had gezegd dat je hier rond één uur zou zijn en het is ondertussen al bijna twee uur. Laat je gauw iets van je horen? En zou je nog wat rozemarijn voor me kunnen meebrengen, alsjeblieft?'

De zilveren haas verdween met een zuchtje wind.

Verscheidene seconden kon ik niets anders doen dan naar de nu haasloze hemel staren, maar na enkele ogenblikken richtte ik mijn blik op het meisje.

'Wat…' begon ik, maar ik had geen flauw idee wat ik precies wilde zeggen. Ik ademde een paar keer diep in en probeerde het opnieuw. 'Hoe heeft die haas jou gevonden?' hoorde ik mezelf uiteindelijk vragen. 'Lily?' voegde ik er aarzelend aan toe.

Blijkbaar had het noemen van haar naam haar weer bij zinnen gebracht. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en keek me verbijsterd aan. 'Hoe ken jij mijn naam?'

'Die…haas sprak je zo aan,' antwoordde ik schuchter en ik probeerde er niet op te letten hoe vreemd en ongeloofwaardig dat klonk.

'Ja…' mompelde ze afwezig. 'Inderdaad.'

Er viel een stilte.

'Het spijt me,' zei ze opeens.

'Wat spijt je?' vroeg ik, mijn slecht voorgevoel negerend.

'Wat ik nu gaan doen,' antwoordde ze zacht en ze pakte dat stokje, richtte het op mij en zei: 'Paralitis!'

Ik zag even een rode lichtflits, maar een moment later werd alles zwart voor mijn ogen. Het voelde als in slaap vallen, maar dan in een versneld tempo.

Versuft deed ik mijn ogen open. Ik keek om me heen en kon slechts met een grote inspanning de paniek onderdrukken toen ik niets uit mijn omgeving herkende. Ik lag op een gemakkelijke bank die zich in een gezellige woonkamer bevond. De muren waren heel licht blauw geverfd, waardoor ik de indruk kreeg dat de zomerse warmte ook binnen heerste.

Ik ging overeind zitten en zag Lily staan. Naast haar stond een vrouw met lange, blonde haren en een bleke huidskleur. Ze keek bezorgd en reikte me een glas water aan.

'Hier. Drink maar op,' zei ze vriendelijk en ik herkende haar stem meteen als die waarmee de haas ook gesproken had. Dat maakte het er niet meteen eenvoudiger op.

'Waar ben ik?' vroeg ik en ik nam het glas water dankbaar aan.

'Bij mij thuis,' antwoordde de blonde vrouw. 'In Ochtendwater.'

Ik herinnerde me dat Lily had verteld dat ze naar Ochtendwater zou gaan om een vriendin te bezoeken.

'Wie _zijn_ jullie?'

'Ik heet Loena en dit is – '

'Lily, ik weet het,' onderbrak ik haar. 'Maar dat bedoelde ik niet.'

'Vertel eerst misschien wie jíj bent,' stelde Loena voor.

'Coreena,' mompelde ik.

'Coreena,' herhaalde ze nadenkend. 'Die naam doet me aan de lente denken.'

Er verscheen even een dromerige uitdrukking op haar gezicht, waardoor ze er erg onschuldig en jong uitzag, maar plots keerde ze abrupt terug naar de werkelijkheid. Haar lichte ogen keken me droevig aan. 'We hebben een probleem.'

'Je bedoelt dat ik het probleem ben?' vroeg ik met enige tegenzin.

De vrouw glimlachte en kwam naast me zitten. Lily nestelde zich in een gemakkelijke fauteuil aan de rechterkant van de bank en richtte haar bruine ogen afwisselend op mij of Loena.

'Nee,' sprak Lily uiteindelijk. 'Jij bent het probleem niet. Jouw kennis is het probleem.'

Ik staarde haar ongelovig aan. Die uitdrukking klonk me zo vreemd in de oren dat ik niet eens merkte dat het glas water in mijn hand gevaarlijk wankelde en enkele koele druppels op mijn arm liet spatten. 'Ik dacht dat kennis steeds positief was,' hervatte ik het gesprek.

'Soms is onwetendheid heel wat minder schadelijk dan halve waarheden,' antwoordde Loena geduldig en ik dacht te weten wat ze daarmee bedoelde. Als ik nooit te weten was gekomen dat mijn moeder geheimen had, zou ik nu zorgeloos van een wandeling kunnen genieten. In plaats daarvan bevond ik me in een erg vreemde situatie en hoewel ik een rijke fantasie had, kon ik niet bedenken wat er aan de hand was.

'En toch,' zei ik koppig, 'heeft iedereen recht op de waarheid. Ongeacht of dat goed of slecht voor de persoon in kwestie is.'

Met 'de persoon in kwestie' bedoelde ik wel degelijk mezelf, maar ik hoopte op wat meer duidelijkheid door net te doen alsof dit een algemene discussie was, zonder persoonlijke belangen.

'En wat voor waarheden zoek jij, Coreena?' vroeg Loena zacht.

Die vraag raakte me erg. Iets in mij vertelde me dat deze mensen er iets mee te maken hadden en bepaalde antwoorden in handen hadden. Tenslotte waren er gelijkenissen met mijn moeder.

'De waarheden die mijn moeder me jarenlang ontzegd heeft,' fluisterde ik uiteindelijk waarheidsgetrouw. 'Ik heb de laatste tijd steeds nieuwe dingen ontdekt, maar niemand neemt de tijd om me iets uit te leggen.' Ik kon amper voorkomen dat mijn stem smekend klonk.

Beiden keken me afwachtend aan.

'Ik zag…toverkunst. Sprekende hazen en die toverstok van Lily, net zo eentje als ik vond in mijn moeders kamer,' vervolgde ik en ik richtte me nu rechtstreeks tot Lily. Misschien hoopte ik van haar meer antwoorden te krijgen omdat we leeftijdsgenoten waren. Ze was waarschijnlijk amper een jaar jonger dan ik, in tegenstelling tot Loena, die ongeveer de leeftijd van mijn moeder had.

'Zo'n dingen bestaan niet,' besloot ik. 'Niet in onze wereld althans.'

Er viel even een stilte.

'Niet in jouw wereld,' verbeterde Lily me uiteindelijk fluisterend.


	5. Chapter 5

Het was een tijdje geleden dat ik nog gepost had, maar nu heb ik weer wat meer tijd om te schrijven xD

Ook nog duizend keer dank voor de fijne reacties, Jade! Ik werd er helemaal gelukkig van :)

**Hoofdstuk Vijf**

Dat klonk als iets uit een boek, dacht ik vertwijfeld. Alsof werkelijkheid en fantasie opeens niet meer te onderscheiden waren van elkaar. Alsof de realiteit enkel nog een illusie was.

Ik keek in Lily's bruine ogen en las er enkel ernst en vastberadenheid. Ze keek naar Loena en die knikte, met een vage glimlach op haar lippen.

'Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is,' zei ik zo kordaat mogelijk. 'Ik weet dat jullie de antwoorden op mijn vragen kennen.'

Lily opende haar mond om te antwoorden, maar Loena onderbrak haar. 'Je moet weten, Coreena, dat we veel regels overtreden door de waarheid te zeggen. Anderzijds, je hebt gelijk. Je hebt recht op die waarheid. Vertel ons eerst eens wat je precies te weten bent gekomen over je moeder.'

Ik keek de blonde vrouw aan en merkte dat ik haar om de een of andere reden vertrouwde. Ze straalde zowel warmte als zelfzekerheid uit, iets wat mij erg fascineerde.

Nog snel overliep ik in gedachten alle gebeurtenissen en toen vertelde ik over de vreemdeling in het park en de onbekende bezoeker van mijn moeder. Ik zag Loena en Lily een blik van verstandhouding wisselen op het moment dat de mysterieuze knal ter sprake kwam. Bij het nieuws over de bezoeker leken ze daarentegen niet meteen te weten wat er aan de hand was. Ik liet hen echter niet de kans me te onderbreken en vertelde meteen verder over de brief, de stenen en de toverstok die ik gevonden had.

'Hoe zagen die stenen er precies uit?' vroeg Loena nadat ik mijn relaas beëindigd had.

Ik had verwacht dat ze meer interesse zou hebben voor de vreemdeling of de brief en haar vraag verraste me dan ook enigszins. Het beeld van die stenen stond echter nog vers in mijn geheugen geprint en ik trachtte ze zo goed mogelijk te beschrijven: 'Ze waren inktzwart en rond. Op het moment dat ik die ene in mijn hand hield, kreeg ik een heel merkwaardig gevoel. Bij de andere gebeurde er niets.'

Loena keek me heel intens aan, alsof ze meer probeerde te zien dan enkel mijn aardse aanwezigheid. Haar ogen staarden indringend in de mijne en de vrouw leek zich amper nog bewust te zijn van haar omgeving.

'Loena?' vroeg Lily zacht. 'Wat scheelt er?'

'Ik weet het niet, ' antwoordde de vrouw nadenkend en ze knipperde een enkele keer met haar ogen. 'Die stenen zouden verklaren…'

'Wat verklaren?' vroegen Lily en ik tegelijkertijd.

'Wat ik zie,' zei ze. 'Er lijkt iets niet te kloppen aan jouw verschijning.'

Lichtelijk gekwetst keek ik haar aan. 'Wat bedoel je?'

De vrouw lachte een warme glimlach en legde even haar bleke hand op mijn arm. 'Het heeft niets te maken met hoe je eruit ziet, Coreena. Het is eerder een gevoel.'

Ik verplaatste mijn blik van Loena naar Lily, maar die keek net zo verward als ik me voelde.

'Die stenen…' begon Lily opnieuw. 'Wat voor soort stenen zijn dat?'

'Ik weet er maar heel weinig over. Ik zou het aan Hermelien moeten vragen, of aan je vader.'

Lily leek meteen op haar hoede te zijn. 'Dus het is iets duisters?'

'Niets is óf goed óf slecht. Het is aan de mens om te beslissen welke weg hij wil bewandelen.'

Ik zag hoe Lily even haar ogen ten hemel sloeg, alsof ze dit soort gesprekken wel vaker voerde met de blonde vrouw. 'Ja, goed, maar wat zíjn het?' vroeg ik gauw vooraleer Lily er kon op ingaan.

'Ik denk dat het Subtractiestenen zijn,' antwoordde ze en haar oprechtheid verbaasde me. Ik had verwacht een ontwijkend antwoord te krijgen. Het betekende echter niet dat ik begreep wat ze zei.

'Volgens mij heb ik daar ooit al eens van gehoord,' sprak Lily peinzend. 'Lang geleden, denk ik.'

'Wat doen ze? Wat hebben ze voor nut?' drong ik aan. Nu er eindelijk antwoorden kwamen, wilde ik die niet aan me voorbij laten gaan.

'Met zo'n steen kan je de magische vermogens van iemand afnemen en opsluiten.'

Magische vermogens, echode het na in mijn hoofd. Ze sprak dat uit alsof het iets heel gewoon was, maar het veranderde alles waar ik ooit in geloofd had.

'Ik begrijp niet helemaal wat dat betekent,' zei ik zo beheerst mogelijk. Ik hoopte dat ze niet zouden merken hoe erg mijn hart bonkte, of hoe snel mijn gedachten alle kanten opvlogen.

'Een Subtractiesteen neemt de magische vermogens van iemand af. Ze worden opgesloten buiten het lichaam, maar ze staan nog steeds in verbinding met de eigenaar.'

'En dat wil zeggen dat ik… wat?' vroeg ik, en ik merkte verbaasd op dat ik fluisterde.

'Het zou kunnen betekenen dat jij magische vermogens hebt. Dat zou ook het vreemde gevoel verklaren dat je kreeg toen je die ene steen in je hand hield. Je werd even bijna herenigd met je eigen krachten.'

Het begon me te duizelen. Het bestaan van magie had ik misschien kunnen accepteren, maar deze verklaring ging heel wat verder dan dat. Het veranderde wie ik was, of wie ik dacht te zijn.

'Ben ik dan een tovenares?' zei ik zonder na te denken en ik besefte pas hoe belachelijk dat klonk nadat ik het had uitgesproken. Beschaamd sloeg ik mijn ogen neer.

'Wij gebruiken het woord heks,' antwoordde Lily echter heel kalm.

'Dus jullie zijn ook… zo?'

De twee keken elkaar aan en lachten. 'Ja, wij zijn ook zo,' zei Loena vriendelijk.

'Het lijkt wel alsof ik terecht ben gekomen in een van mijn eigen schrijfsels,' dacht ik luidop en ik staarde naar mijn ineengeslagen handen. Er was geen logische verklaring voor dit alles en het verbaasde me dat me dat zo van streek maakte. Ik had mezelf nooit beschouwd als iemand die overal de logica en verklaring van moest kennen. In tegendeel, ik vond het geweldig om me in werelden van fantasie te wanen. Maar nu die dromen werkelijkheid werden leek ik net heel veel behoefte te hebben aan een eenvoudige wereld met eenvoudige regels. Een wereld die ik kende en die mij kende.

'Zijn er nog meer mensen die over magie beschikken?'

'Ja, er zijn heel wat heksen en tovenaars, verspreid over de hele wereld.'

'Maar waarom wist ik dan niet dat - ?'

'Wij bestonden?' maakte Lily mijn vraag af. 'We moeten ons bestaan geheim houden, Coreena. Anders zou er rivaliteit ontstaan tussen de mensen zonder en de mensen met toverkracht.'

Een oorlog, dacht ik onbewust en mijn verbeelding trakteerde me op een beeld van een bloederige strijd waarin ridders met zwaarden het opnamen tegen in mantels gehulde gedaantes met toverstokken. Een jonge ridder werd geveld door een magische vuurstraal en slaakte een ijselijke gil.

'Coreena?' hoorde ik iemand vragen. De stem leek van ver te komen, maar met enige moeite keerde ik terug naar de werkelijkheid, of wat ik als de werkelijkheid moest beschouwen.


	6. Chapter 6

Bedankt voor de fijne reacties, Jade en Ezzie!

**Hoofdstuk Zes**

Ik wist niet wat ik eerst moest denken. De antwoorden die ik gekregen had, hadden eigenlijk alleen maar meer vragen opgeroepen. Alles leek zo onwerkelijk, maar toch geloofde ik het.

'Wat moet ik nu doen? Hoe kunnen we weten of ik een… een heks ben?' Het woord klonk me nog steeds heel vreemd in de oren. Het voelde bizar om het te gebruiken in een serieuze conversatie.

Loena keek me opnieuw aan met die doordringende blik en glimlachte vaag.

'Ik weet het bijna zeker, Coreena,' zei ze vriendelijk. 'Ik kan zien dat je over magie beschikt. Het is niet zichtbaar voor de meesten, maar ik wist het van zodra ik je zag. Daarom vind ik ook dat je recht hebt op de waarheid. Het is namelijk de waarheid over je eigen identiteit.'

Ik knikte zonder echt te beseffen wat ik deed en probeerde alvast in gedachten de volgende vraag te formuleren. Waarom is mijn magie dan weggenomen, lag het meest voor de hand, maar vooraleer ik die gedachte luidop kon uitspreken, hoorde ik een harde tik. Ik keek zoekend om me heen en zag verbaasd hoe een bruine kerkuil met zijn snavel tegen een van de grote ramen in de woonkamer tikte.

De anderen leken de uil echter verwacht te hebben, want Lily stond op, liep naar het raam en schoof dat open. De vogel hipte naar binnen en stak doodkalm zijn rechterpoot uit, waaraan een rolletje perkament bevestigd was. Voorzichtig maakte Lily de brief los en rolde hem open. De uil verdween weer door het open raam en Lily liep al lezend terug naar de gemakkelijke fauteuil.

'Wat schrijft je vader?' vroeg Loena en ze ging wat verzitten zodat ze Lily beter kon aankijken.

Het meisje scheurde haar blik los van de letters op het perkament en keek me ongerust aan.

'Hij zegt dat Coreena's geheugen moet worden gewist.'

Ik werd nog te zeer in beslag genomen door wat ik net had gezien en besefte pas na enkele seconden wat Lily had geantwoord. Sprakeloos staarde ik haar aan. Ik was niet eens in staat tot een reactie.

'En wat zegt hij over mijn vermoeden dat ze een heks is?' vervolgde de vrouw.

Lily zuchtte diep. 'Dat het te riskant is om enkel op grond van een veermoeden te handelen.'

Loena knikte, alsof ze die reactie wel verwacht had. 'Ik heb die brief te vroeg geschreven,' zei ze zacht. 'Als we eerst geluisterd hadden naar Coreena's verhaal, zou Harry anders hebben gereageerd.'

Lily knikte. 'Hij schrijft dat hij zo snel mogelijk hierheen komt, maar dat hij eerst nog wat zaken moet regelen op zijn werk.'

'Wat doet je vader voor werk?' vroeg ik onbewust. Het was misschien niet de meest voor de hand liggende vraag, maar ik had geen flauw idee wat een volwassen tovenaar of heks voor de kost deed. Opeens vroeg ik me af of er in de magische gemeenschap ook plaats was voor schrijvers en schrijfsters. Waarover moesten die dan schrijven als ze hun lezers wilden plezieren met fantasierijke avonturen?

'Hij werkt op het ministerie,' onderbrak Lily mijn gepeins. Het viel me op dat haar antwoord enigszins ontwijkend was.

'Op het gewone ministerie?' vroeg ik als vanzelf.

Er verscheen een vrolijke glimlach op Lily's gezicht die ook haar ogen bereikte. 'Nee, wij hebben een ander ministerie.'

'Aha.'

'Verbaast je dat?'

'Ik denk dat niets me nog zou kunnen verbazen vandaag,' zuchtte ik. 'Of ga je me ook nog vertellen dat het monster van Loch Ness eigenlijk een bestaande waterdraak is?' voegde ik er ironisch aan toe.

Loena en Lily wisselden een veelzeggende blik met elkaar.

'Nee,' zei ik langzaam. 'Echt niet…'

'Nee, inderdaad,' sprak Loena. 'In het meer van Loch Ness houdt zich een Kelpie schuil, die meestal de gedaante van een Zeeslang aanneemt.'

Ik had de uitdrukking zelf al vaak beschreven, maar nu overkwam het me echt. Mijn mond viel open van verbazing en ik werd me daar pas na enkele seconden van bewust. Dit was gewoon te raar voor woorden. De vanzelfsprekendheid waarmee Loena dat uitlegde schokte me zelfs nog meer dan de verklaring zelf.

'Maar jullie gaan straks dus mijn geheugen wissen?' zei ik, in een poging het gesprek terug naar de kern van de situatie te brengen.

'Nee,' zei Lily meteen. 'Niet nu we weten dat je een heks bent.'

'Maar dat is nog steeds niet helemaal zeker.'

Ik vermeed het om een van hen aan te kijken, want ik wilde niet laten merken hoe bang ik was. Als ze me mijn geheugen zouden afnemen, wat zou er dan nog overblijven van mij? Tenslotte werd je persoonlijkheid toch gedeeltelijk gevormd door je eigen ervaringen, vond ik.

Buiten zag ik nog steeds een stralend blauwe hemel. De zon leek niet te beseffen dat mijn hele leven aan het veranderen was, maar zelfs als ze dat wel deed zou het geen enkel verschil maken.

'Die woorden die je sprak, net voor ik… in slaap viel', zei ik peinzend en ik probeerde het me te herinneren. 'Wat zei je precies?'

Lily keek me verbaasd aan, nog steeds met de brief van haar vader in haar handen.

'Waarom vraag je dat?' repliceerde ze.

'Dat weet ik niet precies,' zei ik waarheidsgetrouw. 'Ik vind het gewoon interessant. Kennis trekt mij aan, zo ben ik altijd al geweest.'

Loena keek me geïnteresseerd aan.

'Ik zei "Paralitis" om je te verlammen,' antwoordde Lily uiteindelijk een beetje aarzelend.

Ik vroeg me af of ze dacht dat ik boos was. Misschien dacht ze wel dat ik het haar kwalijk nam en was mijn vraag nogal aanvallend overgekomen.

'Oh', zei ik, want ik kon mijn verbazing niet volledig verbergen.

'Klinkt dat bekend?' vroeg Lily al even verbaasd.

'Ja, dat wel,' legde ik uit. 'Het is afgeleid van het Latijn.'

'En jij spreekt Latijn?' vroeg Lily vol ontzag.

Ik lachte. 'Nee, maar ik heb wel Latijn gestudeerd. Daardoor kan ik het vertalen en herkennen.'

Lily leek nog steeds onder de indruk te zijn. 'Ik wist niet dat spreuken afgeleid waren van het Latijn.'

'Ik wist niet eens dat spreuken konden werken,' mompelde ik binnensmonds.

Op dat moment klonk er een luide knal. Het soort knal dat me de dag voorheen erg had doen schrikken.

'Je vader is daar,' zei Loena simpelweg tegen Lily en die knikte kort.


	7. Chapter 7

Heel erg bedankt voor de leuke reviews, Ezzie en Jade! En als je foutjes ziet staan, mag je die natuurlijk altijd melden ;) Ik probeer ze er allemaal uit te halen, maar ik kijk er waarschijnlijk gewoon overheen…

**Hoofdstuk Zeven**

Enkele seconden later stapte er een man van middelbare leeftijd de woonkamer in. Zijn zwarte haren vertoonden hier en daar al grijze haren, maar hij zag er nog erg energiek uit. Hij droeg een lang zwart gewaad en een eveneens zwarte bril. Achter de brillenglazen gingen twee felgroene ogen schuil, maar mijn blik gleed haast automatisch naar een bliksemvormig litteken op zijn voorhoofd. Het leek niet recent te zijn, maar toch was het nog steeds duidelijk zichtbaar.

Ik keek van de man naar Lily, maar kon niet meteen een treffende gelijkenis vinden. Waarschijnlijk leek Lily meer op haar moeder, net als ik.

De man – Harry, meende ik me te herinneren – begroette Loena en zijn dochter kort en richtte zich toen tot mij.

'Ik ben Harry,' zei hij heel wat vriendelijker dan ik verwacht had.

'Harry,' zei Loena zacht. 'Coreena heeft ons ondertussen heel wat meer verteld over haar situatie en ik denk dat – '

'We kunnen het niet riskeren, Loena,' onderbrak hij haar. 'Het is te belangrijk.'

'Maar Coreena is een heks!' riep Lily boos. 'Het is de schuld van de Subtractiestenen dat ze niet meer kan toveren!' En nog voor Harry meer kon doen dan verbaasd met zijn ogen knipperen vertelde Lily hem over mijn vreemde vondst.

Er gleed een geschokte uitdrukking over Harry's gezicht. 'Subtractiestenen?' herhaalde hij uiteindelijk ongelovig. 'Dat kan niet kloppen, Lily,' zei hij toen geduldig. 'Die stenen worden al eeuwen niet meer gebruikt.'

'Ik denk dat Lily gelijk heeft,' zei Loena vriendelijk. 'Coreena heeft de stenen beschreven en wat ze zei kwam overeen met wat ik mij nog kon herinneren van de lessen geschiedenis.'

'Maar, Loena,' antwoordde de man, en ik hoorde dat hij zijn best deed om geduldig te blijven, 'die stenen werden gebruikt in de middeleeuwen. Ze zijn de laatste vijfhonderd jaar niet meer gesignaleerd.'

'Coreena is een heks, ' zei Loena eenvoudigweg. 'Ik twijfel er niet aan.'

'Loena…' zei Harry lichtelijk geërgerd. 'Niet alles is wat het lijkt.'

De twee volwassenen keken elkaar aan en ik kon aan hun blikken zien dat ze elkaar respecteerden, ongeacht hun meningsverschillen. Ze leken een goede vertrouwensband te hebben.

'Coreena,' sprak hij, en hij richtte zijn groene ogen nu op mij, 'ik wil echt wel geloven dat je een heks bent, maar het kan niet. Ik heb het gecontroleerd.'

Verbijsterd vroeg ik me af hoe hij zoiets kon controleren zonder mij ook maar te kennen en blijkbaar was mijn verwarring van mijn gezicht af te lezen, want Harry glimlachte zwakjes, ging zitten in de enige overgebleven fauteuil recht tegenover de bank en begon te spreken: 'Elke tovenaar of heks die geboren wordt, wordt geregistreerd in een magisch geboorteboek. Op die manier kunnen we het overzicht behouden. Loena schreef dat je ongeveer even oud was als Lily, dus heb ik alle geboortes gecontroleerd vanaf 2005 tot en met 2009. Klopt dat geboortejaar?'

'Ja,' zei ik snel. 'Ik ben geboren in 2006.'

Harry knikte. 'Er zijn in die vijf jaar amper negen meisjes met de naam Coreena geboren in Engeland en die zijn allemaal óf afgestudeerd óf bezig met hun opleiding aan Zweinstein. Dat is onze school,' voegde hij er gauw aan toe.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Ik had geprobeerd te wennen aan het idee van magie, maar nu leek dat opeens niet meer nodig te zijn. Blijkbaar kon ik geen heks zijn.

'Ben je geboren in Engeland? Want anders kan het nog steeds,' zei Lily koppig.

'Nee, ik ben hier geboren.'

'Maar, Harry,' mengde Loena zich weer in het gesprek, 'wat gebeurt er met heksen van wie de kracht is weggenomen? Verdwijnen die niet uit het boek?'

Een vonkje onverklaarbare hoop laaide in me op. Ik wist niet precies waarom, maar nu ik eenmaal kennis had gemaakt met deze magische wereld wilde ik er deel van uitmaken.

Harry zuchtte vermoeid. 'Je hebt misschien gelijk.'

'Misschien moet ik die stenen gewoon eens tonen?' stelde ik voorzichtig voor. Ik voelde me niet op mijn gemak nu ik initiatief toonde in deze situatie. Tenslotte hing mijn toekomst er vanaf.

Lily keek me glimlachend aan en leek het een prima idee te vinden. Loena was het er ook mee eens en na enige aarzeling stemde ook Harry toe.

'Heb ik het juist begrepen dat er twee zulke stenen zijn?' vroeg hij.

'Ja, klopt.'

'Dus dat zou betekenen dat je moeder ook een heks is,' zei hij nadenkend. 'Hoe heet je moeder?'

'Feline Moore,' antwoordde ik een beetje onwennig.

'Ok,' was het enige antwoord. 'Ik zal met je meegaan en dan kunnen we daarna verder kijken.'

'Ik wil ook mee,' zei Lily krachtig en ze stond op.

'Dat is niet nodig, Lily. Wacht maar gewoon hier, we zijn zo terug.' Zijn toon dulde geen tegenspraak en Lily keek haar vader kwaad aan.

'Om er sneller te komen, kunnen we het best Verschijnselen,' legde Harry rustig uit. Hij stond op en ik volgde zijn voorbeeld. We liepen met zijn vieren naar buiten en daar draaide Harry zich naar me toe.

'Je moet mijn arm heel goed vasthouden en vooral niet loslaten, ok?'

'Ok,' mompelde ik nerveus. Ik had geen flauw idee wat er ging gebeuren en legde mijn rechterhand op Harry's arm. Hij keek me goedkeurend aan en telde tot drie.

Opeens kwam de gedachte in me op dat ik mijn leven toevertrouwde aan een wildvreemde man. Waarom had ik er nog niets eens bij stilgestaan dat het op zijn minst ongewoon was om alleen met een onbekende te reizen? Ik kende natuurlijk het antwoord: er waren te veel andere dingen die mijn aandacht opeisten. Normale gedachten leken tegenwoordig geen bestaansrecht meer te hebben.

En op dat moment kreeg ik het vreselijke gevoel in een veel te krappe buis vast te zitten. Mijn longen smachtten om zuurstof, maar werden alleen maar verder in mijn borstkas gedrukt. Mijn oren suisden, mijn ogen traanden en net op het moment dat ik dacht dat mijn lichaam de druk niet langer zou kunnen weerstaan, ademde ik dankbaar frisse lucht in.

De man naast mij keek me bezorgd aan. 'Gaat het weer? Het is een vervelend gevoel.'

Ik knikte, want ik vertrouwde mijn stem nog niet helemaal. Toen ik wat beter om me heen keek, zag ik dat we op amper tweehonderd meter van onze voordeur stonden.

'Ik denk dat ik toch liever te voet ga,' zei ik zwakjes en Harry lachte.

'Zo reageerde ik ook ongeveer toen ik voor de eerste keer Verschijnselde.'

'Dus het voelde niet anders omdat ik niet kan toveren?'

Lily's vader keek me aandachtig aan en fronste. 'Dat is een interessante vraag. Ik weet natuurlijk niet hoe het voor jou voelde.'

'Alsof ik werd samengedrukt,' zei ik een beetje rillerig. Ik had het echt een vreselijk gevoel gevonden.

Harry knikte begrijpend. 'Zo voelt het voor ons ook, maar het is erger als je Bijverschijnselt.'

'Was u dan ook niet alleen toen u voor het eerst Verschijnselde?'

'Nee, ik was inderdaad niet alleen,' antwoordde hij en zijn stem kreeg even een vreemde bijklank. 'En nu kan je maar beter die stenen halen, Coreena. Ik zal hier op je wachten.'


	8. Chapter 8

Vreselijk lang geleden dat ik nog wat gepost heb… maar ik probeer het weer op te pakken

Jade, dankjewel voor je reactie! (En het lezen van mijn verhaal natuurlijk xD) Ik zal de ok-foutjes aanpassen! Wat Harry's litteken betreft.. Ik heb het voor de zekerheid eens nagekeken, maar hij heeft het nog, hoor ;) Op het einde staat er iets als 'Het litteken had al 19 jaar geen pijn meer gedaan. Alles was goed.'

**Hoofdstuk Acht**

Mijn voeten leken opeens veel meer te wegen dan anders. Ik moest haast een onmenselijke inspanning leveren om ze in beweging te krijgen. Stap voor eindeloze stap naderde ik mijn doel, maar het ging vreselijk traag.

Uiteindelijk haalde ik de sleutel uit mijn broekzak en draaide de deur van het slot. Opeens vroeg ik me af waar mijn rugzak gebleven was. Ik had hem niet meer gezien nadat Lily me Verlamd had en ik hoopte maar dat ze hem hadden meegenomen. Mijn schrijfschrift zat erin en ik zou het rampzalig vinden om dat geliefde bezit te verliezen.

Ik stapte de koelte van het huis in en wilde de deur sluiten, maar zag toen mijn moeders auto wat verderop in de straat geparkeerd staan.

Geweldig, dacht ik bitter. Net diegene die ik heel graag wil spreken. Alleen had ik geen flauw idee hoe ik moest beginnen. Ik zou hoe dan ook moeten opbiechten dat ik haar gesprek had afgeluisterd én dat ik haar spullen doorzocht had.

'Coreena? Ben jij dat?' hoorde ik haar roepen vanuit de woonkamer.

Gedurende enkele seconden verkeerde ik in een heftige tweestrijd, maar uiteindelijk won mijn nieuwsgierigheid het van mijn angst. Een karaktertrek die mijn moeder mateloos kon irriteren.

Ik haalde nog een laatste keer diep adem en opende de deur naar de woonkamer. Mijn moeder zat aan tafel en nam af en toe een slokje van haar zwarte koffie terwijl ze afwezig de krant doornam.

Ze wendde haar blik af van de bedrukte pagina's en keek me even aan. 'Ben je gaan wandelen?'

Ik knikte en probeerde in gedachten mijn eerste aanval voor te bereiden.

'Wie zijn Rosalie en Jonathan?' flapte ik er toen abrupt uit.

Ik zag hoe mijn moeders gezicht bleek werd. In haar blauwe ogen las ik angst, verwarring en iets wat verdriet zou kunnen zijn. Ze schraapte echter snel haar keel en wendde haar blik af.

'Die ken ik niet. Hoezo? Zijn dat vrienden van je?'

Een vlaag van ergernis en onbeheerste woede overmeesterde mij. 'Je kent ze wel,' schreeuwde ik. 'Die brief die in je lade ligt en dan die stenen en die toverstok en – '

'Coreena,' sprak mijn moeder, zacht maar woedend. 'Wil je zeggen dat je in mijn persoonlijke spullen hebt zitten snuffelen?'

'Dat zou niet nodig geweest zijn als jij niet gelogen had!' riep ik kwaad.

'Gelogen over wát?' antwoordde mijn moeder scherp, nog steeds zonder haar stem te verheffen.

'Wie was die man die zei dat we moesten vluchten? Waarom zitten er mensen achter ons aan? Wat heeft die brief te betekenen? Waarom bewaar jij stenen in een doos?'

Ik gaf mijn moeder niet de kans uitvluchten te verzinnen. Ze had het recht niet om tegen mij te liegen. Dat had ze al genoeg gedaan.

'Ik wil het weten. Ik heb het recht om het te weten.'

'Vind je dat? Vind je dat je het recht op de waarheid verdiend nadat je achter mijn rug mijn kamer doorzoekt?'

Ik kon haast niet geloven dat iemand zo hypocriet kon zijn. Hoe durfde zij over achterbaksheid te spreken terwijl ze zelf jarenlang dingen voor mij verborgen had gehouden.

Mijn moeder keek me nog steeds woedend aan. Haar ogen boorden zich in de mijne en ik wist dat ze probeerde te achterhalen hoeveel ik al wist. Ze bereidde zich alvast voor op een volgende leugen.

'Ik tolereer niet dat je mijn privacy schendt. Is dat begrepen?' Ze sprak tegen me alsof ik een stout kind was dat een standje verdiende. Ik antwoordde niet en sloeg mijn armen voor mijn borst. Ik zou daar blijven staan totdat ze mij een bevredigend antwoord gaf, zo nodig de hele dag.

Blijkbaar besefte mijn moeder dat ook, want ze zuchtte diep en probeerde haar gezicht in een nonchalante plooi te trekken.

'Die brief die je zo schaamteloos gelezen hebt is van een oude vriendin van me. Ze is jaren geleden gestorven en ze heeft me voor haar dood gevraagd of ik die brief en enkele andere persoonlijke spullen voor haar wilde bewaren. Ze kon de gedachte niet verdragen dat hij zomaar zou worden weggegooid.' Het klonk zo makkelijk, té makkelijk.

'Die brief is geschreven op perkament. Dan moet hij wel héél oud zijn.'

'Tegenwoordig gebruiken de meeste schrijvers een computer, maar jij schrijft altijd in een schrift. Betekent dat dat je uit een andere tijd komt?' kaatste ze terug.

Ik zuchtte, want ik besefte dat ik deze discussie niet zou winnen.

'Wat zijn dat voor stenen?' vroeg ik in plaats van er verder op in te gaan.

'Welke stenen?'

'Die stenen in de doos, dezelfde doos als waarin de brief lag,' zei ik geagiteerd.

'Dat zei ik toch,' antwoordde ze ongeduldig en ze maakte een geïrriteerd gebaar met haar hand. 'Een paar persoonlijke spullen van die vriendin.'

'Stenen?' vroeg ik sarcastisch.

'Ja, is dat zo raar?'

Ik wilde zeggen dat dat wel degelijk raar was. Ik wilde zeggen dat ik wist wat voor stenen het waren. Ik wilde zeggen dat ik een heks was. En toch was er nog altijd iets dat me tegenhield. Een of andere kracht die me ertoe dwong mijn moeder een kans te geven haar eigen verklaring te geven.

'En die doormidden gebroken stok?' vervolgde ik.

'Ook van haar.'

'Van Rosalie?'

'Ja. Rosalie.'

'Waarom heb je me nooit wat over haar verteld?'

'Je was nog erg klein toen ze stierf en jij vertelt me toch ook niet alles?'

Even maar, gedurende enkele secondes, stond ik mezelf toe te geloven in het verhaal van de overleden vriendin. Heel even besloot ik dat heksen en Subtractiestenen nog steeds tot de wereld van de fantasie behoorden, maar toen zag ik Lily's vastberaden gezicht voor me. Ik zag Loena's knusse huisje voor mijn geestesoog verschijnen en als ik mijn ogen sloot kon ik me nog zeer levendig herinneren hoe het voelde om te Verdwijnselen.

Ik had niet gedroomd. Dit was de werkelijkheid en mijn moeder vertelde me de ene leugen na de andere. Het ergste was nog wel dat ze er niet eens moeite mee leek te hebben.

'Ik geloof je niet,' zei ik bruusk.

Even keken we elkaar alleen maar aan. 'Ahzo? En wat geloof jij dan, Coreena?'

Maar ik zei niets en rende de kamer uit. Ik hoorde hoe mijn moeder mijn naam schreeuwde, maar ik reageerde niet en liep regelrecht de trap op. Eenmaal boven gooide ik de deur naar mijn moeders kamer open en rende ik naar het bureau. Ik opende de juiste lade en nam de kartonnen doos in mijn handen. Zonder verder nog na te denken liep ik ermee naar mijn eigen kamer en sloot de deur achter me. Ik draaide de sleutel om net op het moment dat mijn moeder arriveerde.

'Coreena! Open de deur, nu meteen! Doe niet zo kinderachtig.'

Ik negeerde haar, plofte op mijn onopgemaakte bed neer en probeerde alles op een rijtje te zetten.


	9. Chapter 9

Dank je wel voor je leuke review, Jade!

**Hoofdstuk Negen**

Ik besefte dat ik daar niet eeuwig kon blijven zitten. Harry wachtte op me en hij zou zich vast zorgen maken als ik te lang wegbleef. Misschien zou hij zelfs denken dat ik niet meer terug wilde komen. Het probleem was echter dat mijn moeder nog steeds voor de deur stond. Ze was blijkbaar vastbesloten het niet op te geven en probeerde me nu op vriendelijkere toon te overhalen naar haar te luisteren.

'We kunnen erover praten, Coreena. Kom gewoon naar buiten.'

'Laat me met rust. Ik moet ergens heen.' Ik probeerde mijn stem zo normaal mogelijk te laten klinken, maar desondanks merkte ze op dat het geen onschuldige ontmoeting betrof.

'Heb je met iemand gepraat over…?' vroeg ze en ik kon duidelijk de paniekerige ondertoon in haar stem herkennen. Het was de eerste keer dat ik haar haar zelfbeheersing hoorde verliezen en haast automatisch opende ik mijn mond om een ontwijkende leugen te vertellen. Ik realiseerde me echter dat ik dan schuldig zou zijn aan precies datgene wat ik haar verweet. In plaats daarvan sprak ik de ongezouten waarheid: 'Ja. En zij hebben een heel andere verklaring voor dit alles.'

'Wie zijn die mensen?' kwam er bijna meteen als antwoord.

Ik beantwoordde haar angstige vraag niet en liep naar het raam aan de straatkant van het huis. Aandachtig speurde ik de straat af, maar ik kon nergens een man van middelbare leeftijd in een zwart gewaad bekennen. Even overwoog ik om Harry's naam te roepen, maar dat zou waarschijnlijk alleen maar voor opschudding en verwarring zorgen.

Gefrustreerd liep ik terug naar het bed. Ik probeerde in te schatten hoe groot de kans was dat mijn moeder me gewoon zou laten gaan, maar ik kwam tot de deprimerende conclusie dat dat ijdele hoop was. Lichtelijk wanhopig overwoog ik de ene optie na de andere, maar toen hoorde ik mijn moeders stem weer.

'Als je naar buiten komt kunnen we samen naar die mensen gaan.'

Dat klonk redelijk en dus besloot ik uiteindelijk toch naar haar te luisteren. Maar vooraleer ik de deur opende, zette ik de kartonnen doos in mijn kast en sloot die zorgvuldig af. Er waren grenzen aan mijn vertrouwen, grenzen die de afgelopen uren steeds sterker waren geworden.

Enigszins opgelucht liep ik naar de deur en draaide die van het slot. Mijn moeder keek me aan en bij het zien van mijn milder gestemde gezichtsuitdrukking ontspande haar bleke gezicht ietwat.

'Eindelijk, ik dacht dat je – '

'Ik ben bereid te luisteren naar de waarheid,' onderbrak ik haar. 'In leugens ben ik niet geïnteresseerd.' Ik was me ervan bewust hoe vermoeid mijn stem klonk.

'Natuurlijk,' zei ze eenvoudigweg en ze ging me voor naar beneden. Ik volgde haar de trap af naar de woonkamer en ging op de plaats zitten waar mijn moeder enkele minuten geleden nog zorgeloos koffie aan het drinken was. De opengeslagen krant toonde me een foto van een grote bosbrand.

'Thee?' vroeg ze en ik knikte, me in stilte afvragend of ze besloten had eindelijk eerlijk met me te zijn.

'Oh, we hebben geen theezakjes meer. Ik denk dat er nog een doos staat in de voorraadkamer. Kan je even gaan kijken, alsjeblieft?' vroeg ze terwijl ze in een keukenkast aan het rommelen was.

Ik stond op en liep de keuken door naar de achterkant van het huis. De deur van de voorraadkamer stond zoals bijna altijd op een kiertje. Ik liep naar binnen en probeerde tussen de chaos van zakken suiker en bloem, conservenblikken en flessen water de theezakjes te ontdekken.

Na wat wel een eeuwigdurende zoektocht leek ontdekte ik een ongeopende doos theezakjes tussen flessen wasverzachter en enkele pakken chips en koekjes. Snel haalde ik de doos van het rek en liep ermee naar de keuken, waar mijn moeder bezig was water te verwarmen. Ik gaf haar de doos aan en nam weer plaats aan de tafel in de woonkamer. Luttele seconden later zette ze een dampende kop citroenthee voor me neer en ging zelf op de stoel recht tegenover mij zitten.

'Ik zou willen dat je me eerst vertelt met wie je precies gesproken hebt.'

Ik merkte dat ze haar uiterste best deed kalm en vriendelijk te klinken.

'Buiten wacht er iemand op mij,' antwoordde ik kort, al wist ik dat het niet echt een antwoord was. Voorzichtig nam ik een slokje van de hete vloeistof, waarbij ik mijn best deed me niet te verbranden.

'Wie dan? Met wie heb je gesproken?' herhaalde mijn moeder haar vraag, maar haar woorden leken niet langer van elkaar gescheiden te zijn. Ze vormden één grote aaneenschakeling van klanken en ik moest moeite doen haar te begrijpen. Verbaasd vroeg ik me af wat de reden daarvan was.

'Doet dat ertoe?' mompelde ik geërgerd en ik merkte dat ik hoofdpijn kreeg van dit hele gebeuren. Mijn ogen konden niet meer focussen en ik had het gevoel alsof de grond onder mijn voeten verdwenen was. Duisternis sloot me in.

* * *

Ik opende mijn ogen en trachtte de kamer te herkennen waarin ik me bevond. Aan mijn linkerzijde stond een oud eikenhouten nachtkastje met daarop een kan water en een notitieboekje. Aan de rechterzijde was een met gordijnen afgesloten raam zichtbaar en tevens stond er een grote klerenkast tegen de wand. Alle muren waren wit geschilderd en door de karakteriserende onpersoonlijke inrichting kwam het idee in me op dat dit wel eens een hotelkamer kon zijn.

Ik vroeg me af hoe ik hier in vredesnaam beland was, maar langzaamaan kwamen de beelden terug. Mijn moeder die aan de tafel zat en vroeg met wie ik gesproken had. De thee die we samen hadden willen drinken en toen de duisternis die me in zijn macht kreeg.

En opeens drong het tot me door. De verklaring schokte me als een donderslag bij heldere hemel.

De thee.

Mijn moeder had me gedrogeerd en hierheen gebracht. Een andere verklaring was er niet. Ik verafschuwde de gedachte dat ze zo ver gegaan was om de waarheid te verbergen. Ik wist dat ze een sterke wil had en erg ambitieus kon zijn, maar tot dit had ik haar niet in staat geacht.

Angstig vroeg ik me af tot welke daden ze nog meer in staat was.


	10. Chapter 10

Wat Coreena's moeder precies is kom je nog wel te weten ;) En wat die tijdssprongen betreft, je hebt helemaal gelijk, natuurlijk! Ik had tweemaal ge-entered, maar dat zie je dus blijkbaar niet… Ik pas het zo snel mogelijk aan =) Dankjewel om te reviewen!

**Hoofdstuk Tien**

Er werd hard op de deur geklopt. 'Coreena! Ik ben het. Harry. Open snel de deur!'

Stomverbaasd hoorde ik hem aan. Ik lag nog steeds op bed en was niet in staat me te bewegen.

'Coreena! Er is geen tijd om te aarzelen. Snel!'

Nog versuft door de onnatuurlijke slaap dwong ik mezelf op te staan en naar de kamerdeur te lopen. Ik wilde ze openen, maar er was geen sleutel. Ik zat opgesloten.

'De deur is op slot,' mompelde ik gespannen. 'Ik kan ze niet openen.'

'Geen probleem,' antwoordde Harry en ik hoorde een paar gemompelde woorden. Een seconde later opende hij de deur en trad binnen in de krappe ruimte. Hij werd bleek bij het zien van mijn gezicht. 'Gaat het wel?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

'Ik denk het,' zei ik nogal onzeker. Ik had nog niet de kans gekregen in een spiegel te kijken en wist dus niet hoe slecht ik eruit zag. Te oordelen naar Harry's reactie moest het wel heel erg zijn.

'Luister, ik heb nu geen tijd om alles uit te leggen, maar je moet met me meekomen.'

Mijn hersenen werkten nog niet zoals het zou moeten. Ik keek hem aan en probeerde te bevatten wat hij net had gezegd. 'Meekomen? Naar waar? En mijn moeder? Waar is – '

'Er is geen tijd om alles nu uit te leggen,' zei hij haastig. 'Ik vertel je later alles. Dat beloof ik.'

De gedachte kwam in me op dat dit een nieuwe valstrik van mijn moeder kon zijn. Tenslotte kende ik de man amper en had ik geen enkel bewijs dat zijn loyaliteit bij de juiste persoon lag.

'Ik kan niet… ' begon ik aarzelend.

De tovenaar zuchtte en haalde iets vanonder zijn gewaad tevoorschijn. Voor de zoveelste keer die dag viel mijn mond open van verbazing, want hij hield de kartonnen doos met Rosalie's vermeende spullen in zijn hand.

'Hoe heb je die gevonden?' stamelde ik.

'Ik ben bij jullie thuis geweest. Ik heb gezien hoe je moeder je meenam en ben jullie gevolgd.'

Het werd steeds moeilijker om te geloven dat dit geen droom was. Ontvoeringen en achtervolgingen hoorden toch zeker niet thuis in mijn leven, dacht ik vertwijfeld. Uiteindelijk stelde ik de vraag die mij op dat moment het meest bezighield. 'Waar is ze, mijn moeder?'

'Enkele minuten geleden heeft ze je kamer verlaten. Daarom moeten we nu gaan, Coreena. Ik weet niet hoe lang ze weg zal blijven,' zei Harry, en als vanzelf wierp hij een snelle blik in de richting van de geopende deur.

'Maar wat gaat er dan met haar gebeuren?' kon ik niet nalaten te vragen.

'Ik breng jou eerst naar een veilige plek en later kom ik terug om haar in te rekenen.'

Hij zei dat op zeer rustige toon, maar de betekenis was desondanks heel duidelijk. Harry beschouwde mijn moeder als een misdadigster en ik wist dat dat terecht was. Toch moest ik even slikken.

'Het spijt me, Coreena. Alles is vreselijk ingewikkeld voor jou op dit moment, maar ik heb nu echt geen tijd om uitleg te geven. We moeten nú gaan.'

Een kort knikje en toen bood Harry me zijn arm aan. Deze keer wist ik wat ik kon verwachten, maar het gevoel werd er niet minder onaangenaam door. In tegendeel, doordat ik nog half gedrogeerd was voelde het nog erger dan die eerste keer. Opnieuw had ik het gevoel dat mijn hoofd uit elkaar zou barsten door de druk, maar vooraleer dat kon gebeuren was het alweer voorbij.

'Alles in orde?' vroeg Harry toen we beiden weer frisse lucht inademden.

Ik kon het niet opbrengen te zeggen dat alles in orde was. Dat zou een grote leugen zijn geweest.

'Dit is Goderics Eind,' zei Harry en hij begon te wandelen in de richting van het centrum.

'Wat doen we hier? vroeg ik na enkele minuten, want Harry had nog geen verdere uitleg gegeven.

'Oh, sorry,' zei hij verontschuldigend. 'Dit is het dorpje waarin we wonen.'

'We?'

'Mijn vrouw, kinderen en ik, bedoel ik,' legde Harry vriendelijk uit. 'Ik denk dat Lily en Loena ondertussen ook gearriveerd zijn. Ik heb ze uren geleden een Patronus gestuurd om te zeggen dat ik je moeder zou volgen en jou zou meenemen naar Goderics Eind.'

'Je hebt ze een beschermer gestuurd?' vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Een Patronus?'

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Weet je wat een Patronus is?'

'Het is een Latijns woord,' verklaarde ik. 'Het betekent beschermer of schild.'

Op de mans gezicht was verwondering te lezen, maar toen glimlachte hij. 'Weet je, Coreena, ik heb al honderden keren een Patronus opgeroepen, maar nooit beseft wat het betekende. En het is precies wat je zegt: een beschermer. Een Patronus kan dienen als wapen tegen een duister wezen, maar tegenwoordig gebruiken vele tovenaars en heksen het als communicatiemiddel.'

Er schoot me opeens iets te binnen. 'Die zilveren haas? Hij sprak met de stem van Loena.'

'Dat was inderdaad Loena's Patronus.'

'Waarom een haas?'

'Dat is een interessante vraag,' begon Harry terwijl hij een straatje aan de linkerzijde insloeg. 'Men zegt dat een Patronus een soort weerspiegeling van iemands persoonlijkheid is.'

'Dan vind ik dat Loena beter een uil als Patronus zou hebben,' antwoordde ik zonder nadenken.

De tovenaar keek me lachend aan. 'Waarom dan?'

'Ze ziet dingen die anderen niet zien. Ze bezit een vreemd soort wijsheid en ze lijkt me iemand die in harmonie met de natuur leeft. Verder betekent haar naam maan en dat is het symbool van de nacht, en iedereen weet dat uilen nachtvogels zijn.' Ik merkte pas na enkele seconden dat Harry stil was blijven staan.

'Je beoordelingsvermogen is erg goed,' sprak hij langzaam. 'Hoe wist je dat?'

'Dat weet ik niet precies. Mijn fantasie werkt erg snel en daardoor vorm ik altijd een beeld van de mensen die ik ontmoet. Soms klopt het, maar soms ook niet.'

'In dit geval klopt het helemaal,' zei Harry nog steeds een beetje verbaasd, maar hij liep wel terug verder en zwijgend volgde ik hem doorheen de smalle straatjes. Ondertussen keek ik nieuwsgierig om me heen. Hoewel mijn gedachten nog steeds erg verwarrend waren kon ik het niet nalaten aandachtig naar de huizen en straten te kijken. Nieuwe plaatsten waren altijd interessant en dit dorpje straalde zo veel geschiedenis uit dat ik wel bewondering moest voelen. Mijn interesse voor oude plaatsen was altijd al aanwezig geweest.

'Dit is het,' hoorde ik Harry opeens zeggen en ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten over de verhalen die hier zeker moesten leven. Verhalen die kenmerkend waren voor kleine dorpjes als dit.

Ik keek naar het huis dat voor me lag en glimlachte blij. Even had ik gevreesd dat Harry in een grote villa in één of andere dure buitenwijk zou wonen, maar dat was zeker niet het geval. Voor me lag een relatief klein huis met houten lambriseringen en luiken. De woning was omgeven door een fleurige tuin met heel wat planten en bloemen waarvan ik de namen niet kende.

'Ik kan niet blijven, Coreena. Ik moet meteen terug naar dat hotel. Mijn vrouw verwacht je,' klonk het opeens en ik keek Harry enigszins beangstigd aan.

'Ga maar gewoon naar binnen. Ik zie je later deze avond,' voegde hij er nog aan toe en hij verdween met de mij inmiddels welbekende knal.

Enkele seconden bleef ik bewegingloos staan voor het hek, maar toen duwde ik het open en liep nerveus naar de voordeur.


	11. Chapter 11

Dank je wel voor de review, Jade ^^

**Hoofdstuk Elf**

Nog voordat ik kon aanbellen vloog de deur open en kwam Lily naar buiten rennen. Haar rode haren wapperden achter haar aan en ze struikelde bijna over de drempel in haar haast naar me toe te komen. Ik dacht er even aan dat een vorige valpartij heel wat gebeurtenissen in gang had gezet.

'Coreena! Gaat het wel met je? Mijn vader zei dat je moeder - '

Lily wierp een ongeruste blik op mijn gezicht en kapte haar zin gauw af. 'Het spijt me. '

'Wat spijt je?' vroeg ik onzeker.

Het meisje schudde verontschuldigend haar hoofd en zuchtte. 'De laatste uren zijn voor jou een hel geweest en dan overval ik je ook nog eens met al mijn vragen.'

'Het geeft niet.'

Een klein glimlachje speelde om haar lippen. 'Kom, dan stel ik je voor aan mijn familie.'

Lily opende de deur en hield die uitnodigend voor me open. Ik ademde een keertje diep in en uit en liep de gang van het gezellige huisje in. Aan de beschilderde wanden hingen foto's, maar doordat de geportretteerden bewogen kostte het me enkele seconden dat te beseffen. Ik wist niet precies waarom, maar het verbaasde me niet echt. Het zou vreemder zijn geweest als tovenaars normale foto's gehad zouden hebben. Aandachtig bestudeerde ik de wanddecoraties.

'Je lijkt op je moeder,' merkte ik onbewust op, want op een familiefoto was duidelijk te zien van wie Lily het rode haar en de bruine ogen had geërfd. Naast haar stonden twee jongemannen met zwarte haren. Het viel me op dat slechts een van hen dezelfde groene ogen had als Harry.

Op dat moment werd er een deur in het midden van de gang geopend. Lily's broer, degene met dezelfde ogen als zijn zus, wierp een nieuwsgierige blik in mijn richting en glimlachte vrolijk.

'Dit is mijn oudste broer,' zei Lily en ze knikte in de richting van de zwartharige jongeman. Hij kwam naar me toe en streek ondertussen onbewust door zijn warrige haren.

'Aangenaam,' zei hij opgewekt en hij schudde me de hand. 'James is de naam.'

'Hoi,' antwoordde ik ietwat nerveus. 'Ik heet Coreena.'

'En je bent net zo mooi als je naam klinkt,' zei hij met een knipoog en ik hoorde hoe Lily een geërgerde zucht slaakte. Ik besefte tevens dat hij dat niet kon menen, want toen we met zijn drieën een manshoge spiegel passeerden, keek ik snel naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld.

Mijn blonde haren zagen er verward en verwaaid uit en mijn blauwe ogen waren omrand met grote wallen. Ik was zo bleek dat ik er zelf van schrok en wendde gauw mijn blik af.

Lily wenkte me en we liepen samen door de deur die James open had laten staan. Ik sloot de deur zorgvuldig achter me en keek om me heen. Er stonden twee comfortabel uitziende zitbanken in de kamer en zowel aan de linker – als aan de rechterkant bevond zich een deur die naar een andere ruimte leidde.

Ik herkende Loena meteen. Ze zat op de bank en voerde een gesprek met een roodharige vrouw die Lily's moeder moest zijn. Ze keken allebei mijn kant op toen ze de deur in het slot hoorden vallen.

Lily's moeder stond op. 'Dag Coreena, ik ben Ginny,' zei ze vriendelijk. 'Fijn je te ontmoeten.'

Ik deed mijn best een glimlach tevoorschijn te toveren en begroette haar.

'Je hebt vast honger.'

Ik dacht eraan dat ik al uren niets meer gegeten had, maar vreemd genoeg had ik helemaal geen behoefte aan voedsel. Veel liever wilde ik slapen en even alles kunnen vergeten.

Loena keek me aan en er verscheen een wijze blik in haar grote, lichtkleurige ogen . 'Coreena moet dromen,' zei ze zacht, 'niet eten.'

Niet voor het eerst die dag vroeg ik me af of Loena gedachten kon lezen. Ze glimlachte bij het zien van mijn verbaasde uitdrukking. 'In dromen kom je dingen te weten die de realiteit voor je verbergt.'

Ginny trok haar wenkbrauwen op bij het horen van die woorden, maar sprak ze niet tegen.

'Je kan in Lily's kamer slapen,' zei ze in plaats daarvan en ik knikte gewillig, te moe om verdere vragen te stellen.

'Kom, Coreena,' zei Lily. 'Ik toon je de weg wel.'

Opnieuw volgde ik Lily de deur door. Aan het einde van de gang liepen we de trap op en kwamen we uit op een vrij ruime overloop. Ik zag vijf identieke deuren. Lily ging me voor naar de laatste deur aan de rechterzijde en opende die. Nieuwsgierig betrad ik haar kamer.

Tegen de verste muur stond een ruim tweepersoonsbed met een hemelblauw dekbed en witte stijlen. De wand aan de rechterkant werd gedomineerd door een boekenkast en een bureau met bijpassende bureaustoel. Er lagen velletjes perkament en gebroken ganzenveren op het tafelblad.

'Let vooral niet op de rommel,' mompelde Lily verontschuldigend en ze gebaarde naar een hoopje kleren en schoolspullen in de linkerhoek van de kamer, naast een openstaande klerenkast.

'Dat geeft helemaal niet,' antwoordde ik snel en ik keek verlangend naar het zachte bed, iets wat Lily niet ontging. Ze lachte zachtjes.

'Ga maar slapen nu. Je bent nog steeds onder de invloed van hetgeen je moeder je gegeven heeft.'

Ik knikte, mompelde een woord van dank, liep naar het uitnodigende bed en kroop onder de zachte dekens. Een halve seconde later sloot ik mijn ogen en kon ik eindelijk de verschrikkelijk lange dag vergeten.

* * *

Ik werd wakker toen het zonlicht door het dakraam naar binnen viel en voor een kleurschakering op het dekbed zorgde. Slaperig maar uitgerust draaide ik me op mijn zij en wilde uit bed stappen. Toen pas merkte ik de slapende gedaante naast me op. Lily was waarschijnlijk de vorige nacht in bed gekropen nadat ik uitgeput in slaap was gevallen.

Voorzichtig om de ander niet te wekken ging ik rechtop zitten. Ik kroop behoedzaam uit bed en wilde naar beneden lopen, maar besefte net op tijd dat ik in mijn kleren had geslapen en onmogelijk in gezelschap kon verschijnen.

'Je kan kleren van mij lenen,' klonk het opeens en ik schrok lichtelijk. Lily zat rechtop in bed en keek me met slaperige ogen aan. 'Je bent wel wat groter dan ik, maar het zou moeten lukken, denk ik.'

Ze stond op en liep naar de ruime klerenkast. Lily opende de kastdeuren en haalde er na enige tijd een korte jeansshort, een donkerblauw shirt en wat ondergoed uit.

Dankbaar nam ik het hoopje kleren aan en liep ermee naar de mij door Lily aangewezen badkamer. Ik nam een verfrissende douche, kleedde me gauw om en daalde de trap af naar beneden.

Het rumoer van stemmen kwam me tegemoet in de gang. Ik wist niet goed of ik zomaar de zitkamer kon binnengaan en besloot uiteindelijk eerst op de deur te kloppen.

'Je hoeft niet te kloppen, hoor. Doe maar gewoon alsof je thuis bent,' begroette Ginny me nadat ze de deur voor me had geopend.

'Dank u,' zei ik beleefd en ik volgde haar de zitkamer in. Harry en Loena begroetten me vriendelijk en nodigden me uit bij hen te komen zitten. Nog steeds een beetje verlegen nam ik plaats aan Loena's linkerzijde, recht tegenover Harry, die naast Ginny zat.

'Wat – ' begon ik, maar Harry stak zijn hand op ten teken dat hij iets wilde zeggen.

'Ik zal je niet langer in spanning laten, Coreena.' Hij keek me aan met zijn felgroene ogen en ik kon er het slechte nieuws in lezen. 'Je moeder was verdwenen toen ik bij het hotel aankwam. Ik ben terug naar jullie huis gegaan, maar daar was ze ook niet en haar auto was weg. Er waren heel wat spullen verdwenen, dus ik vermoed dat ze gevlucht is.'

De gedachte aan mijn moeder op de vlucht was zeer verwarrend. 'En wat nu?' vroeg ik uiteindelijk.

Harry wisselde een snelle blik met zijn vrouw en knikte. 'Alles wijst erop dat je een heks bent, Coreena. Die stenen zijn inderdaad Subtractiestenen. Er is geen twijfel mogelijk. Het is tijd om jou en je magische krachten weer te verenigen.' Hij keek me verwachtingsvol aan.

'Nu?' sputterde ik geschrokken.

Harry knikte en haalde het deksel van de kartonnen doos, die naast hem op de bank had gestaan.

'Er is maar één steen die jou toebehoort. Ik geloof dat jij het kan voelen.'

De tovenaar reikte me beide stenen aan en ik nam ze in mijn hand. Ze waren egaal rond en zwarter dan een maanloze nacht. Ook zagen ze er identiek uit, maar ik wist meteen welke de juiste was.

'Deze,' zei ik overtuigd en ik reikte Harry de juiste steen aan. 'Ik kan de kracht ervan voelen.'

'Jouw kracht,' verbeterde Loena me en ik knikte onwillekeurig.

'Wat gaat er nu gebeuren?' vroeg ik angstig en ik keek de twee heksen en tovenaar nerveus aan. Mensen die ik amper kende bepaalden opeens mijn hele toekomst en dat idee beangstigde me.

'Jij hoeft niets te doen. De spreuk die nodig is om jullie te verenigen kan door een derde partij worden uitgesproken.'

'En dat is alles?' Zou één magische spreuk werkelijk mijn hele even gaan veranderen, vroeg ik me af.

Harry knikte. 'Het verenigen is betrekkelijk eenvoudig en volledig pijnloos, wat niet het geval is bij het scheiden van bezitter en magische kracht.'

'Goed,' zei ik met een trillende ondertoon in mijn stem. 'Doe het dan maar.'


	12. Chapter 12

Ik word echt altijd helemaal blij van je reviews, Jade! Bij deze geef ik je dan ook digitale koekjes, taart en chocolade =)

**Hoofdstuk Twaalf**

Harry nam zijn toverstok in zijn hand en wees ermee op de Subtractiesteen. 'Liberatio!' zei hij luid en duidelijk.

In eerste instantie dacht ik dat er niets veranderd was, maar langzaamaan verspreidde de steen een goudkleurig licht. Na enkele minuten straalde het mysterieuze voorwerp zo'n sterke gloed uit dat ik mijn ogen ervan moest afwenden.

'Ik had niet verwacht dat het zo mooi zou zijn,' fluisterde Loena bewonderend en onbewust keek ik weer naar het magische schouwspel. De steen gaf nu niet langer licht, want het licht bestond op zichzelf. Het zweefde als een goudkleurige transparante wolk op enkele centimeters boven de steen.

Ik keek er gefascineerd naar. Zowel bewondering als angst waren vertegenwoordigd in mijn geest.

Harry wees nu met zijn toverstok op mij en vervolgens op het wolkje gas. 'Coniungo!' zei hij toen.

De magische wolk was verdwenen. Althans, ze was niet meer zichtbaar, maar ik wist waar ze was.

Ik voelde de aanwezigheid van de kracht – van mijn kracht – in elke porie van mijn lichaam. Het zinderde door mijn aderen en vulde mijn hele wezen met verwondering. Het voelde vreselijk goed.

Ik kon me nauwelijks inbeelden hoe ik al die jaren had kunnen leven zonder dit deel van mezelf.

'Coreena?' vroeg Ginny ongerust. 'Hoe voel je je?

Ik lachte van blijdschap. 'Ik voel me fantastisch,' antwoordde ik waarheidsgetrouw.

Loena keek me aan met een stralende glimlach. 'Nu klopt het,' zei ze blij. 'Ik wist het wel.'

De deur van de zitkamer vloog open en Lily kwam binnen rennen, met haar haren nog nat van het douchen. Ze keek me aan. 'Ben je… Ik bedoel, heb je nu…? Wat is…'

'Coreena is een heks,' zei Loena met een glimlach.

Lily staarde me even wezenloos aan en lachte toen. Ze kwam naast me zitten en wilde haar mond openen om wat te vragen, maar Ginny was haar voor.

'We moeten even met Coreena praten, Lily. Alleen,' voegde ze eraan toe toen Lily niet meteen reageerde. Het roodharige meisje keek haar ouders kwaad aan en zuchtte.

'Lily mag wel blijven, hoor,' zei ik vooraleer deze met haar ouders in discussie kon gaan. Hoewel ik haar helemaal nog niet goed kende, had ze bewezen aan mijn kant te staan. En verder was het een geruststelling iemand van mijn eigen leeftijd te kennen in deze nieuwe wereld.

'Goed dan,' sprak Ginny op toegeeflijke toon.

Harry had nog steeds de geopende kartonnen doos op zijn schoot. Hij haalde er het velletje perkament uit en streek het voorzichtig glad.

'Je hebt deze brief gelezen?' vroeg hij me en ik knikte bevestigend.

'Heb je er enig idee van wie Rosalie en Jonathan zouden kunnen zijn?'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Toen ik mijn moeder ernaar vroeg zei ze iets over een overleden vriendin.'

Ik zag een blik van ongeloof in Ginny's bruine ogen verschijnen bij het horen van mijn woorden. Ze wisselde een veelzeggende blik met haar echtgenoot en die schraapte zijn keel.

'Ik ken zelf ook geen Jonathan of Rosalie, maar het jaartal kan ons op weg helpen.'

'Is er iets belangrijk gebeurd in het jaar 1998?' vroeg ik geïnteresseerd.

Harry wierp me een goedkeurende blik toe. 'Je hebt een goed geheugen,' merkte hij op. 'En ja, in dat jaar kwam er een einde aan de Tweede Oorlog.'

Verbaasd keek ik hem aan. 'De Tweede Wereldoorlog?' vroeg ik verward.

'De Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog,' verbeterde hij me.

Ik knikte begrijpend. Het feit dat er in de magische wereld ook oorlog had gewoed was niet verbazingwekkend. In tegendeel, het was nu eenmaal een aspect van het leven. Dat hadden de lessen geschiedenis me wel geleerd.

'Maar het helpt ons dus verder? Het jaartal, bedoel ik,' hervatte ik het gesprek.

'In zekere zin wel,' antwoordde Harry. 'We weten dat Rosalie in dat jaar een kind kreeg. Ook is het duidelijk dat Jonathan rechtstreeks betrokken was bij de oorlog. Het is alleen niet te bepalen aan welke kant hij heeft gevochten.'

'Welke kanten waren er?'

Deze keer was het Lily die antwoord gaf. 'De goede en de slechte, zoals altijd,' zei ze simpelweg.

Ik keek haar bedenkelijk aan. 'Oorlog is nooit zo eenvoudig als het lijkt. Goed en kwaad bestaan, maar niets is ooit volledig goed of volledig kwaad. Zo zwart-wit is het leven, en zeker de oorlog, niet.'

Ik zag hoe Loena goedkeurend knikte bij mijn woorden, maar Lily keek een beetje gekwetst.

'Wat je zegt klopt, Coreena,' sprak Ginny als eerste, 'maar bij die oorlog zou je toch kunnen spreken van een strijd tussen het goede en het kwade.'

Hoewel ik het nog steeds een te eenvoudige uitleg vond, knikte ik berustend. Het leek erop dat het een gevoelige kwestie was en ik kende deze mensen nog niet lang genoeg om over erg persoonlijke dingen te praten. Toch was ik erg nieuwsgierig naar de reden voor hun halsstarrige vasthoudendheid aan het feit dat de oorlog een strijd was geweest tussen goed en kwaad. De gedachte kwam in me op dat zij misschien betrokken geweest waren bij de gevechten. Dat zou alleszins veel verklaren.

Een harde tik op het raam verstoorde mijn gedachten. Ik keek op en zag een grote bruine kerkuil op de vensterbank zitten. Aan zijn rechterpoot was een rolletje perkament bevestigd.

Ginny slaakte een diepe zucht. 'Wat doet die hier nu weer? Het is weekend!'

Harry liep naar het raam, opende het en liet de uil naar binnen vliegen. Die landde gracieus op zijn schouder en stak geduldig zijn poot uit. Harry maakte de opgerolde brief los, droeg de uil naar een schaaltje water en kwam weer naast zijn vrouw zitten.

Harry's wenkbrauwen kropen steeds dichter naar elkaar toe tijdens het lezen. Uiteindelijk vormden ze een rechte streep boven zijn groene ogen. Zijn mond was vertrokken tot een kwade grimas.

'Laat me raden,' zei Ginny vermoeid. 'Je moet dringend vertrekken naar het ministerie.'

Harry knikte verontschuldigend en liet zijn vrouw de brief lezen.

'Wat afschuwelijk,' zei Ginny zacht nadat ze klaar was met lezen en haar ogen had afgewend van de letters op het perkament. 'Hoe kan je dat nu doen?'

'Wat doen?' vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

Een tweede tik op het raam belette Ginny haar dochters vraag te beantwoorden. Deze keer stond zij op van de bank en liet de zwart gevederde vogel binnen. De uil was groter dan de andere en in tegenstelling tot de eerste had deze geen brief om zijn poot gebonden, maar een opgerolde krant in zijn snavel. Aan zijn geklauwde linkerpoot hing een klein leren zakje waar Ginny een paar bronzen munten instopte alvorens de uil weer buiten te laten.

'Romeo had gelijk. De pers is al op de hoogte,' mompelde ze al lezend. 'Het is voorpaginanieuws, natuurlijk.'

Loena was de enige die niet opstond en naar Ginny toeliep om te kunnen meelezen over haar schouder. Ik besteedde nauwelijks aandacht aan de bewegende krantfoto's en las het artikel.

**_Meisje van negen wordt op gruwelijke wijze vermoord_**

_Omstreeks vijf uur deze ochtend werd het levenloze lichaam van een jonge heks teruggevonden in de bossen nabij Castleford. De identiteit van het meisje werd enkele uren geleden bevestigd door de zwaar aangeslagen ouders. De naam van het slachtoffer is Caitlin Adams._

_Het lichaam van het negenjarige kind vertoont tekenen van bruut geweld en zinloze wreedheid. Naar alle waarschijnlijk is Caitlin gestorven ten gevolge van meerdere ernstige bloedingen en botbreuken. Gespecialiseerde Helers beloofden ons zo snel mogelijk zekerheid te verschaffen over de precieze doodsoorzaak van het meisje._

_Over de motieven van de dader is vooralsnog niets bekend. De autoriteiten tasten in het duister en volgen naar eigen zeggen elk spoor dat zou kunnen leiden tot de arrestatie van de dader. _

_Romeo Wolkenveldt, Minister van Toverkunst, verzekerde de verzamelde pers ervan dat hij de leiding over deze zaak zou toevertrouwen aan Harry Potter, hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier. _

_Zie pagina 3 tot en met 5 voor een uitgebreid interview met vrienden en familie van Caitlin Adams._

_Zie pagina 6 voor een overzicht van alle mogelijk verwante moorden van de afgelopen tien jaar._

_Zie pagina's 7 en 8 voor een opiniestuk door Dora Walters, gerenommeerd Magische Criminologe._


	13. Chapter 13

Eerst en vooral: Sorry dat het zo lang geduurd heeft!

Jade: Dank je wel voor je review! Ik ben het met je eens wat dat stukje over Coreena's krachten betreft. Als ik mijn verhaal herschrijf, pas ik het zeker aan =)

Luutje: Dank je wel voor alle reviews! Fijn om te horen dat je het leuk vindt ^^

**Hoofdstuk Dertien**

Er spookten heel wat vragen door mijn hoofd na het lezen van dat artikel, maar de eerste die ik stelde was allicht niet de meest voor de hand liggende.

'Schouwershoofdkwartier?' zei ik aarzelend en ik richtte mijn blauwe ogen op Lily's vader. Harry was druk in de weer met zijn mantel en stond ogenschijnlijk op het punt te vertrekken.

'Ginny zal het uitleggen, Coreena,' zei hij terwijl hij zijn vrouw snel op de wang kuste alvorens naar de gang te lopen. Hij zwaaide nog even en trok de deur toen achter zich dicht.

Ginny keek me even aan, vouwde toen de krant op die ze nog steeds in haar handen hield en wenkte me. 'Kom, laten we even gaan zitten.'

Iedereen nam weer plaats op de bank. Loena had nog niet gevraagd wat er aan de hand was en leek gewoon geduldig de hele situatie af te wachten. Haar blanke handen lagen gevouwen in haar schoot.

Lily nam plaats naast mij en Ginny plofte neer naast Loena. Er viel even een stilte.

'Het Schouwershoofdkwartier in een afdeling van het ministerie,' begon Ginny. 'Ze houden zich bezig met het oplossen van misdaden en het opsporen van misdadigers en dat soort zaken.'

'Een soort magische politie dus?' vroeg ik.

Ik zag even een blik van verwarring in Ginny's bruine ogen, maar Lily knikte bevestigend.

'Ja, politie. Ik herinner me dat papa ze zo noemde,' antwoordde ze nadenkend.

'Maar Harry staat aan het hoofd van de Schouwers?'

Ginny knikte met een vage glimlach om haar lippen. Ze kon niet helemaal verbergen dat dat haar trots maakte, maar ik veronderstelde dat het dan ook een erg belangrijke positie was die haar echtgenoot bekleedde.

Ik hoorde hoe de deur van de zitkamer werd geopend. 'Goedemorgen', klonk het vanuit de deuropening. Nieuwsgierig keek ik om, want ik herkende de stem niet.

Hoewel ik de jongeman die de kamer kwam binnen lopen nog nooit had gezien, was het niet moeilijk te raden wie hij was. Hij leek sprekend op zijn vader. Zijn groene ogen keken de kamer rond en bleven even hangen op mijn gezicht. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk en kwam naar me toe.

'Hoi, ik ben Albus,' zei hij terwijl hij me de hand schudde. 'Jij bent vast Coreena? Je sliep al toen ik gisteren thuis kwam.'

'Hoi,' antwoordde ik en vooraleer ik nog wat anders kon zeggen werd de deur van de zitkamer opnieuw geopend en kwam een jonge vrouw de kamer binnen wandelen. Ze had kastanjebruine haren en een gebruinde huid. Ik schatte haar amper twee jaar ouder dan ik.

'Elizabeth,' stelde ze zichzelf voor toen ze merkte dat ik naar haar keek. 'Ik ben Albus' vriendin.'

Ik knikte en noemde mijn eigen naam als antwoord.

'Waarom kijkt iedereen zo bedroefd? Jullie hebben toch vakantie,' merkte Lily's broer op en hij nam plaats naast zijn moeder en Loena. Elizabeth liep naar de keuken en mompelde iets over ontbijt maken. Ik zag even een glimlach in Albus ogen verschijnen toen hij haar nakeek.

Ginny reikte haar zoon de krant aan en wachtte toen enkele tellen om zijn reactie te peilen. Albus' ogen versmalden zich en hij hield de krant zo krampachtig vast dat die dreigde te scheuren.

'Dit is niet goed… Echt niet goed…'

Ginny knikte somber. 'Het is afschuwelijk. Ze was amper negen jaar oud.'

'Dat baart me ernstige zorgen… Ik zou meer moeten te weten kunnen komen over de precieze doodsoorzaak van dat arme meisje.'

Nu keek Ginny echt ongerust. 'Waarom moet jij er meer over te weten komen? Het is een zaak voor de Schouwers. Je vader is ermee bezig.'

Albus antwoordde niet meteen en staarde enkele minuten peinzend voor zich uit. Ik vroeg me af wat er in zijn hoofd omging, en in de hoofden van de anderen, want mijn eigen gedachten waren een grote chaos. Ik was nog steeds met verwondering vervuld vanwege de hereniging met mijn toverkracht, maar het leek erg ongepast om me nu gelukkig te voelen.

'Het kan geen toeval zijn,' zei Albus uiteindelijk zacht. 'Het meisje is negen en een heks. Ze spreken over fysiek geweld… Ik moet het nakijken, want als ik het bij het rechte eind heb…'

En hij verspilde geen tijd meer aan verdere uitleg. Net als zijn vader stond hij op en liep naar de deur. Ik stelde me voor hoe hij naar buiten liep en daar in het niets zou verdwijnen.

'Waar gaat hij heen?' verbrak ik als eerste de stilte.

Lily zuchtte en sloeg haar bruine ogen ten hemel. 'Zo is hij altijd,' zei ze geërgerd. 'Hij denkt aan iets en dan moet hij het meteen gaan controleren. Waarschijnlijk gaat hij wat nakijken in de bibliotheek van zijn school. Of anders gaat hij langs bij een van zijn medestudenten.'

'Wat studeert hij dan?' vroeg ik geïnteresseerd.

'Hij volgt een opleiding tot Verbloemist. Dat is de meest bizarre studie ooit, dus vraag maar niets. Niemand begrijpt er iets van.'

Het duurde enkele seconden vooraleer ik besefte dat ze dat laatste gemeend had. Ik keek haar nog even verbaasd aan, maar wendde uiteindelijk mijn blik af.

'Maar daar hadden we het niet over, ' zei Ginny kordaat. 'We moeten beslissen wat er nu gaat gebeuren.' Ze richtte haar bruine ogen op mij en keek me afwachtend aan.

Ik voelde me plotseling heel erg klein. Wat viel er nog te beslissen? Het leek erop dat alle beslissingen al gemaakt waren zonder mijn toestemming. Mijn moeder was verdwenen en ik bevond me in een nieuwe wereld. Ik kon me niet inbeelden welke keuze ik nu nog had.

Loena leek te begrijpen hoe ik me voelde. Ze glimlachte geruststellend en nam het woord: 'Nu je een heks bent behoor je tot onze gemeenschap, Coreena. De meeste jonge heksen en tovenaars gaan naar Zweinstein om daar te leren hoe ze hun magische krachten moeten gebruiken. Jij bent eigenlijk al te oud, maar ik denk dat het voor jou het beste is als je toch gaat. Op die manier kan je de basis leren en raak je gewend aan de magische wereld.'

Ik herinnerde me dat Harry het over die school had gehad. Ik kon me echter nauwelijks voorstellen wat voor dingen ze je daar dan leerden, en nu kreeg ik een plaatsje op die magische school aangeboden. Voor het eerst sinds dagen dacht ik aan mijn eigen studie. Ik zou in september starten aan mijn tweede jaar geschiedenis aan de universiteit. Dat leek opeens iets uit een ander leven.

'Ik… Ja, ik denk dat dat het beste is,' mompelde ik uiteindelijk. 'Kan dat zomaar?'

Ginny knikte bevestigend. 'Het schoolhoofd is een oude bekende van ons. Ik praat wel met haar.'

Alles leek zo eenvoudig te zijn. Te eenvoudig. 'Heb ik toestemming nodig van mijn moeder?'

Iedereen keek me een beetje verbaasd aan. 'Nee, hoor,' zei Ginny uiteindelijk.

'Waar is je vader eigenlijk?' vroeg Lily opeens, alsof die vraag haar nu pas te binnen schoot.

Heel even voelde ik een steek van verdriet. Het bekende gevoel wanneer mijn vader ter sprake kwam. Ik kon het echter snel van me afzetten. 'Hij is gestorven toen ik vijftien was.'

Er viel een stilte. Lily legde even haar hand op mijn arm en fluisterde dat het haar speet. Ginny en Loena keken me met mededogen aan. 'Dat vind ik heel erg om te horen, Coreena,' zei Loena zacht.

'Dank je,' antwoordde ik enkel en ik dacht terug aan de dag waarop het gebeurd was. Ik kon me nog elk onbeduidend detail herinneren van die ene dag, alsof mijn geheugen weigerde het me te laten vergeten. Maar misschien wilde ik het wel niet vergeten. Misschien was het beter zo.


	14. Chapter 14

Dank je wel voor je review, Luutje! Wat die spaties betreft: ik weet dat het nu lijkt alsof ik na elke zin enter, maar dat ligt voornamelijk aan de opmaak van de site. In Word ziet het er heel anders uit ^^

**Hoofdstuk Veertien**

De daaropvolgende dagen waren zowel rustgevend als stresserend. Ik raakte gewend aan sprekende spiegels en grofgebekte tuinkabouters en ik ontdekte dat het mythische beeld van een heks op een bezemsteel niet helemaal verzonnen was. Het was fascinerend om te zien hoe alles wat ik ooit als fantasie had beschouwd een kern van waarheid leek te bevatten.

Mijn inspiratie voor nieuwe verhalen leek werkelijk eindeloos. Nadat Lily me mijn rugzak met daarin mijn schrijfschrift had teruggegeven had ik me dan ook al enkele keren teruggetrokken om in stilte te kunnen schrijven. Hoewel mijn huisgenoten daar niet aan gewend waren, respecteerden ze het. Niemand van hen leek er zich aan te storen, zoals mijn moeder steeds gedaan had.

Ongeveer een week na mijn aankomst in Goderics Eind bevond ik me in de gezellige tuin ten huize Potter. Genietend van de late augustuszon liet ik mijn gedachten de vrije loop. Mijn rust werd echter ruw verstoord door een luide knal. Hoewel ik er inmiddels aan gewend was, schrok ik toch.

'Sorry, Coreena!' riep Albus, terwijl hij in snel tempo via de achtertuin naar het huisje liep.

'Geeft niet,' zei ik snel. 'Weet je al meer?' Dat vroeg ik elke keer als ik hem zag, want nadat hij enkele dagen geleden zo plotseling was verdwenen had hij nog steeds geen verdere uitleg gegeven. Waar hij dan ook naar zocht, blijkbaar had hij het nog steeds niet gevonden.

Er gebeurde echter iets merkwaardig nu. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, maar weigerde om de een of andere reden om me aan te kijken. Ik had meteen een slecht voorgevoel.

'Wat is er?

De jongeman leek uit het veld geslagen. 'Niets, hoor. Ik moet even dag gaan zeggen tegen iedereen.'

Hij verdween door de achterdeur en sloot die zorgvuldig achter zich. Dat wekte mijn argwaan des te meer.

Ik stond op en liep stilletjes naar het huis. Voorzichtig opende ik de deur en betrad de keuken. Ik hoorde stemmen in de zitkamer, maar ik kon niet begrijpen wat ze precies zeiden. Geruisloos sloop ik dichterbij en legde mijn oor tegen de keukendeur. Ik probeerde het gevoel van me af te zetten dat ik misbruik maakte van het vertrouwen dat ze mij geschonken hadden.

'… weigeren de Verbloemisten bij het meisje te laten komen,' hoorde ik Albus zeggen. Zijn stem klonk geagiteerd en ik kon horen hoe hij door de kamer ijsbeerde.

'De Helers weten ook hoe ze moeten handelen, Albus. Als ze meer te weten komen lees je het waarschijnlijk in de krant. Of ze spelen de informatie door aan je vader.'

'Maar ik ben er van overtuigd dat ik gelijk heb. Ik moet haar gewoon kunnen zíen om het te bewijzen.'

'Je hebt me je theorie verteld… Eigenlijk hoop ik dat je het bij het verkeerde eind hebt. Ik heb geen idee hoe ze zou reageren als ze dat ontdekt.'

'Coreena, wat doe jij daar?'

Ik voelde hoe mijn hart een tel oversloeg. Lily stond amper een meter bij me vandaan en keek me verwonderd aan. Als ik me niet vergiste speelde er een klein lachje om haar lippen.

'Ik… Ik wilde niet.. Het spijt me…' begon ik hakkelend, maar Lily glimlachte geruststellend.

'Maak je geen zorgen. Ik luister ook wel eens aan de deur als het interessant zou kunnen zijn.'

Ik slaakte een zucht van verlichting en ademde een paar keer diep in en uit. 'Gelukkig maar.'

'Heb je iets interessants gehoord?' vroeg ze, nu nieuwsgierig in plaats van verbaasd.

Ik knikte, maar schudde toen ontkennend mijn hoofd.

Lily lachte zachtjes. 'Dat is dan ook weer duidelijk.'

'Sorry,' sprak ik verontschuldigend. 'Hun gesprek lijkt erg interessant, maar ik begrijp er niets van.'

'Albus houdt ervan om onbegrijpelijke dingen te zeggen.'

'Het gaat over dat vermoorde meisje. Albus wil haar zien om zijn theorie te kunnen bewijzen, maar de – Helers, geloof ik? – willen de Verbloemisten niet bij haar laten komen. Wat zijn Helers eigenlijk?'

Lily trok me wat verder bij de deur vandaan. 'Je zou ze ook magische dokters kunnen noemen, denk ik. Dat is in ieder geval wat mijn vader me verteld heeft.'

Ik knikte begrijpend, want haar uitleg voldeed aan mijn verwachtingen. 'Het lijkt me erg interessant.'

'Dat vind ik ook. Als ik ben afgestudeerd van Zweinstein ga ik een opleiding tot Heler volgen.'

'Moet je nog lang wachten vooraleer je bent afgestudeerd?'

'Nog maar een jaar,' antwoordde ze blij.

Ik kon het niet nalaten haar bewonderend aan te kijken. Zij was immers een bijna volleerde heks en ik wist amper iets over de magische wereld. Ik voelde een onverwachte steek van jaloezie toen die gedachte volledig tot me was doorgedrongen.

'Is alles in orde, Coreena?' vroeg Lily ongerust. Ik zette mijn sombere gedachten van me af en richtte me weer op het heden.

'Ja, hoor. Maak je geen zorgen.'

Nog even keek ze me bezorgd aan, maar toen haalde ze haar schouders op en glimlachte.

'Ik zocht je eigenlijk,' zei ze.

'Oh, 'antwoordde ik lichtelijk verbaasd. 'Waarom dan?'

Er verscheen een enthousiaste blik in haar bruine ogen. 'Wat zou je ervan vinden als we een toverstok voor je gaan kopen? Ik moet zelf ook nog wat spullen kopen voor school en we hebben nog maar drie dagen.'

De woorden toverstok en kopen leken onmogelijk bij elkaar te kunnen passen. Ik was dan ook niet in staat een antwoord te formuleren. Stomverbaasd staarde ik het meisje aan.

'Wil je niet?' vroeg Lily teleurgesteld.

'Natuurlijk wil ik een toverstok, maar… Ik bedoel… Zijn daar winkels voor?' Het leek te gek voor woorden, zelfs in deze wereld. Ik had nooit gedacht dat tovenaars hun magische zaken in doodgewone winkels kochten. Dat leek de grootst mogelijke tegenstrijdigheid.

Lily was niet de enige die lachte. James was de keuken komen binnen lopen en had blijkbaar het laatste deel van onze conversatie gehoord. Hij grinnikte vrolijk en keek me met een grote grijns aan.

'Je kan alles kopen wat je maar wilt,' zei hij, nog steeds lachend. 'In winkels,' voegde hij eraan toe.

'Goed dan,' zei ik en ik probeerde zo normaal mogelijk te klinken. 'Waar zijn die winkels?'

'De Wegisweg,' zei Lily opgewekt. 'In Londen.'

'En hoe komen we daar?' vroeg ik aarzelend. Ik kon mezelf er nog net van weerhouden naar de treinuren te vragen.

'We Verschijnselen,' antwoordde Lily, maar nu leek ze wel wat serieuzer. 'Tenminste, als dat goed is voor jou?'

'Ja, prima.' Hoewel ik het nog steeds een vreselijk gevoel vond, wist ik dat het maar heel even duurde.

'Ik ga even zeggen dat we vertrekken,' zei Lily en ze liep naar de deur, maar net op dat moment kwam er een bruine kerkuil aanvliegen. Ik herkende het zegel van het Ministerie van Toverkunst op de brief die aan zijn rechterpoot was bevestigd. James liep naar het raam, liet de vogel binnen en maakte gauw de brief los. Na amper een minuut was hij klaar met lezen. Hij vloekte zachtjes.

'Slecht nieuws?' polste ik voorzichtig.

De jongeman knikte somber en overhandigde mij het bruingele velletje perkament. Ietwat verbaasd door dat gebaar nam ik het aan begon te lezen. De boodschap was erg kort en aan het slordige handschrift te zien haastig neergekrabbeld.

_Er is een tweede slachtoffer, Richard Brown. Jongetje van amper zeven jaar oud. Zijn lichaam vertoonde dezelfde kenmerken als dat van Caitlin Adams en hij beschikte tevens over toverkracht._

_Ik zal laat thuis zijn vanavond. _

_Harry_


End file.
